The Escaped Jewish Girl
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Zeeva is an escaped Jewish prisoner & she is definitely NOT a Nazi killer. The Basterds know that, especially Donny, but Aldo & Utivich force her join them. How are the Basterds going to adjust to her? How is she going to act with them? Donny/OC
1. Introduction

**A/N:** So I've seen Inglourious Basterds too many times to count because its such an _amazing_ movie. I didn't want to write a story based around it because I didn't think I would do it justice,** the movie is just a masterpiece** and gets better every time I watch it, but I gave in. I've been working on this story for awhile now and I'm actually _proud_ of it. So yeah...I already have most of it written, to be honest, but I'm going to post it slowly instead of all at once. Anyway, please just let me know what you think of it. Please! I would _really really_ appreciate it!

Also, there is some **DonnyxOC** in this but its not really in the beginning of the story. Okie dokie?

* * *

Zeeva Hornstein never expected to find herself in the exact position she was in.

When she was a child she dreamed of the perfect life she would lead and she always knew that's how her life would end up because she was lucky. She had grown up in with a very wealthy family. She was the youngest girl, with 4 older brothers. She never feared anything because her brothers were always there to protect her from anything and everything. Her parents were always careful about where Zeeva went and always made sure she was safe. They wanted to make sure their little girl grew up to be perfect.

When Zeeva was only 14 her parents sent her to the United States to learn English and more about the American cultural. They wanted her to stay there because America was the place for dreams. America was where everyone was successful, and that was what they wanted for her. However America was something Zeeva never learned to care for. She didn't care for baseball, football, Hollywood stars, or anything else that was American. Every person she met while living in New York, Hollywood, Boston, and Chicago seemed to only care for themselves. So when Zeeva was 18 she was very excited to return back home to Germany, however, that happiness soon ended.

When Hitler began rounding up Jewish families and sending them off, Zeeva and her family were lucky. With their wealth they were able to escape and retreated to France. However, this luck didn't last long. Zeeva watched as slowly her brothers disappeared one by one. She knew they were either taken captive or killed but she did her best to push those thoughts from her mind. She focused on finding a way for her and her parents to escape to America. Zeeva had an living in New York who was more than willing to help them escape but his help came too late.

Zeeva and her parents were carted off with all the other Jewish families in France. While on the train being transported something went wrong with the railroad. The train had to stop and the prisoners needed to be transferred to another train. It was during this time Zeeva managed her own escape. She couldn't remember how it happened or why she was the only lucky one in her family but she was grateful. Zeeva accepted the fact that her parents were most likely dead and she was the only living member of her family now.

However many months had passed since then and her life was completely different than she expected it to be. She had managed to hide herself deep in the forest and stayed out of sight of all the Nazi soldiers she saw. Zeeva wondered through the forest, eating whenever she found food, stealing with she passed a house or a family. Zeeva was slowly learning to survive on her own and not need anyone in her life, not anymore. Caring for people only caused pain.

* * *

Zeeva walked slowly. She strained her ears listening for any sign or clue of noise that would suggest she wasn't alone here. She couldn't relax, ever. She always needed to be on guard and be ready. She wrapped her fingers around the knife that was attached to her hip. It made her feel safer knowing she had it so close to her body. Her eyes moved quickly every time she saw movement, even if it was just small rodent or bird. She was prepared to attack if anything came too close to her. She heard the leaves crunching under her worn out shoes, well they weren't really her shoes. She had stolen the black boots from a dead Nazi she happened to pass while walking. They were too big on her feet but they were better than the shoes she had worn when she escaped from the train cart.

She stopped walking when she heard voices. It sounded like shouting and laughing but she wasn't sure of the words they spoke. She couldn't be sure of who it was. She walked further and noticed a few men standing. She quickly hid behind a tree. She peaked from around and watched. They were perfectly still, staring at something. She squinted trying to see what type of uniforms they were wearing. Zeeva was fine hiding in the forest but, deep down, she was hoping to run into British or American soldiers. She was certain they weren't Nazi soldiers but she needed to be on the safe side.

Zeeva turned her back towards them and sat on the ground. She knew the tree hid her from their sight. She looked around. She eyed how many trees there were and if there was a chance she could get closer by dodging between them. She stood back up. The men were silent again. Zeeva moved closer but she still couldn't see who they were. She did notice there were more of them now, that worried her. If they were Nazi soldiers in disguise she would certainly be killed, or worse. If they weren't Nazi soldiers, well they were still a group of men and she didn't trust them either.

Zeeva moved closer and she was now able to make out their voices. She crouched on the ground waiting to hear their words, hoping this could help her determine if she should show herself to them. One was talking about Nazis. He had an accent she'd never heard before but his words were English. She heard another man speak, he had a different accent this time. His was German. There was no doubt about it. He was a German but he spoke English almost perfect. Zeeva strained her ears doing her best to make out his English words. "I respectfully refuse." He said.

Suddenly a banging noise echoed from one of the tunnels. Zeeva turned her head sharply. She wasn't close to the tunnel but the noise scared her. She listened as the two men spoke further. "Here that? That's Sgt. Donny Donowitz. But you might know him better by his nickname. The Bear Jew. Now, if you heard of Aldo the Apache, you gotta have heard of the Bear Jew." Zeeva felt a smirk come to her lips. She had heard plenty of times about the Bear Jew. Even though Zeeva hid in the forest she occasionally ran into other Jews in hiding. They spoke of the Bear Jew with such admiration.

Zeeva stood up slowly from her spot. She looked over, watching the men now. Zeeva had only imagined what the Bear Jew looked like. She had never thought she would see him in person. Zeeva knew then this men had to be American. They wouldn't kill her if they saw her but they were still men. She didn't know how long they'd been in the forest killing Nazis. She didn't know what sort of morals they had. All Zeeva knew was that they were men and she was a woman. She couldn't trust a whole group of men, even if they were the Inglourious Basterds she had heard so much about.

Zeeva watched, silently. The pounding of a bat was heard in the tunnel again and it got louder slowly. Zeeva felt her heart slowly speeding up in her chest in anticipation.


	2. Spotted

**A/N:** So this chapter is a little boring, kinda. I know. But its important still and its all leading to the story. So the Basterds and Zeeva are going to interact within the next few chapters. I promise! I'm just trying a different approach with this story to see how I like it. So don't worry. It'll be worth the wait. Guaranteed. Review please!

* * *

Zeeva watched, silently. The pounding of a bat was heard in the tunnel again and it got louder slowly. Zeeva felt her heart slowly speeding up in her chest in anticipation. Suddenly from the tunnel emerged the Bear Jew, or at least who she believed had to be the Bear Jew. Zeeva stared at him with wide eyes. He was like no one she'd ever seen before. He was easily over six feet in height but that wasn't what held her eyes. His hair was dark, darker than any she'd seen before. His skin and face were covered in sweat, dirt, and blood but it only made him more appealing to her. He moved with such an ease that he appeared to be floating over to the Nazi sergeant.

Zeeva moved closer by only a few inches as she felt herself growing more excited by what she was about to witness. She knew what would happen next. She knew she was watching some small part of history. She saw the Bear Jew raise his bat. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Zeeva stared. She watched as the bat came down and smashed into the skull of the Nazi sergeant. His body went limp, falling to the ground as it twitched. The bat continued to pound against him with such force and power that Zeeva couldn't turn away even if she tried, but she didn't want to try. She liked watching it. She liked seeing this piece of garbage get the life, literally, beat out of him. It was because of people like him Zeeva was even hiding in the forest right now.

As the Bear Jew finished, he began to yell. Zeeva wasn't sure exactly what he was saying, his accent wasn't the normal American one she had grown used during her time living in the States. "Teddy fuckin' Williams knocks it out of the park! Fenway Park on its feet for Teddy! Fuckin' ballgame! He went yardo on that one, on to fuckin' Lansdowne Street!" He moved with such energy and exhilaration Zeeva felt herself gasp with excitement. She realized her gasp made a noise and it drew the attention of one of the guys. He turned around, his eyes searching the trees. Zeeva froze in her spot hoping he hadn't seen her.

He squinted his eyes trying to see. His suddenly landed on Zeeva. She felt her breath get caught in her throat and his eyes widened as he realized he was staring at a woman. He took a step toward her. Zeeva knew she needed to get away before this American soldier got any closer to her. She got to her feet quickly and ran as fast she could. Her boots pounded hard into the dirt as she prayed that her feet wouldn't give under her, they felt weak after sitting crouched for so long. She turned back and saw the soldier had moved slightly but he wasn't following her. He was just watching her. He was staring at her, studying her in a way that confused her. He had a gun in his hand, he could shoot her but he didn't. It hung to his side as he watched her run until she was completely out of sight.

* * *

Zeeva placed a few more sticks into the fire so the flame wouldn't die out just yet. She was colder than expected but she knew she couldn't keep the fire on for much longer. If someone noticed it they would come over and she would be found. She couldn't take that risk at all. She stared into the flames as she felt them sucking in her mind and body. She felt herself slowly begin to heat from it but she was still cold on the inside. All she could think of was the Bear Jew. She felt a smile on her face as she imagined him beating the same Nazi soldiers that had broken down her doors, ran into her home, ripped her from her bedroom, and stole away her life. She wanted more than anything for those men, if they even could be considered men, to die. They didn't deserve to live and breath the same air as the Jewish people, or any people, ever.

Zeeva shivered slightly under the large jacket that hung on her shoulders. She wrapped it more tightly around her body. She laid on her side, bringing her knees to her chest to protect herself against the cold air of France. She wished she was back home in Germany where everything was familiar to her. She stared at the fire until it completely died out. She watched as the final wisps of smoke raised into the air and became lost in the dark sky of the night. Soon her eye lids were too heavy for Zeeva to keep them open and they forced themselves closed but not before Zeeva imagined that American Soldier watching her, the one who just stood there but didn't do anything to stop her. Maybe the American soldiers weren't as bad she thought they could be.

* * *

The Basterds grabbed their things as they began the slow walk to next area that was infiltrated with Nazi scum. Lieutenant Aldo Raine walked in front of all his soldiers while concentrating on the map. He needed to make sure their direction was exactly where they needed to be. He felt his large Nazi carving knife bump against his leg with every step he took. He smiled as he remembered the last forehead he had just carved in to. He knew that Nazi deserved that and much more but Lt. Aldo Raine always stuck to his word, it was his only default.

Sergeant Donny Donowitz slowed his walk so he was now next to Private Smithson Utivich. Donny had noticed Smithson was acting different than he had before. Something was on the mind of the young Private. Donny didn't believe Utivich had the heart to be a Nazi killing person but Utivich had proved him wrong within the first week they were dropped into France. Utivich was quiet but he killed more Nazi's than anyone, with the exception of Donny himself of course. Utivich had such a way with slowly slicing off Nazi scalps, he could have been a surgeon. Donny admired that about him, he was actually a little jealous. Utivich was a smart guy, he didn't need to be over here fighting but he still chose too and Donny admired that about him. Utivich had been more quiet than normal today and Donny knew that meant something was on his mind. "Whats wrong?" Donny asked his fellow soldier out of genuine concern.

"Nothing." Utivich shrugged unsure if his reaction earlier was the correct one. The girl he'd seen wasn't wearing anything that signaled she was some sort of Nazi supporter but that didn't mean she wasn't. That girl could be a Nazi spy and she was following them. She could get them caught and it would all be his fault. He should have killed her, or at least stopped her but Utivich had never killed a woman and he didn't plan on starting any time soon. Plus she ran away so fast, he never would have been able to catch her. Plus she was probably far from where they were now anyway but that didn't stop him from thinking of her. She did look familiar, like he'd seen her face before. Her eyes, her mouth, everything seemed like someone he knew but he couldn't remember. "I think...I saw a girl, or a woman, today." Utivich admitted to Donny.

"You what?" Donny asked stopping him from walking, this caused the other men to turn and look at them unsure about what they were talking about.


	3. Cleaned

_**A/N: So I noticed while writing this I change from Smithson to Utivich a lot, obviously he is the same person, so it doesn't really matter. But in case some people do get confused, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep it to one name but if not, well hes the same and if you watched the movie then you'll know that. Alright? Great. Thanks. **_

**_Also, please review!I like hearing what the readers think! Its a little annoying that my story gets over 200 hits and only 2 people are reviewing it. What else are the other 198 people doing? I'm not saying I expect 200 reviews but I really really care what you guys think. Its the only reason I write fanfiction. If I didn't care I would just keep the stories on my computer and not for the public to see! Alright? Sorry if that sounded mean. Please let me know. :)_**

**_And before I forget, there will Zeeva & Basterds interacting in the next chapter. Promise!  
_**

* * *

"You what?" Donny asked stopping him from walking, this caused the other men to turn and look at them unsure about what they were talking about. Aldo continued walking though, either not caring or not noticing what was going on with his men. "Keep walkin' fellas!" Donny ordered the other men. They turned and obeyed him silently. "What do you mean?" Donny asked lowering his voice so only Smithson could hear him.

Utivich took a deep breath. "When you were beating that Kraut bastard with the bat earlier, there was a girl." Utivich explained. Donny stared at him, not understanding what he meant. "There was a girl watching. She was just sitting there, behind a tree. I saw her but I...well I didn't know what to do." Utivich admitted to his Sergeant.

"Well...what did she do?" Donny asked unsure if a girl hiding in the forest even mattered.

"She saw me and she took running." Utivich explained.

"I don't think that really matters." Donny said as they began walking again. "A girl is just a girl." Donny shrugged. "Don't worry about it Smithson." Donny patted his shoulder trying to make the younger man feel better but that wasn't what was really bothering him. Utivich couldn't help but imagine her face. He knew her or he'd seen her before. He felt it in the back of his mind somewhere but he couldn't figure out the truth yet.

* * *

Zeeva sat up. She hadn't slept that well in a long time, she felt almost completely refreshed as if she had been sleeping in a bed. She stood up. Zeeva raised her arms above her head as she stretched out her body to wake up all her muscles fully. She grabbed her bag that was resting on the ground, that was also something that wasn't really hers. She'd stolen it from a dead soldier, that soldier hadn't been a Nazi though. It was a Frenchman which made Zeeva feel slightly guilty but either way he was still dead and she wasn't. She needed the bag and the food that had been in it.

Zeeva sat back on the ground. She pulled the knife off from her hip and rested it on the ground close enough for her to reach it if she needed it quickly. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small piece of bread. It was stale and frozen but it was better than nothing. Zeeva hadn't seen a house or village in over a week and that was her last piece of food. She hoped to be close to some sort of farm. She ate the bread slowly, savoring every bite she took as it filled her empty stomach.

She swallowed her last piece of bread. She grabbed the bag and reached into it. She pulled out a canteen and drank the water that was in it. She knew their was a river close so she didn't worry about finishing it yet. She had two more canteens in the bag that she needed to fill. She put the lid back on and placed it back inside her bag. Zeeva stood up. She kicked at the ash from the night before thinking of the warm fire. It wasn't cold now but the warmth of a fire would have made her feel better. It would have made her feel like she was at home, when everything was fine and everything was safe.

Zeeva stood up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking. She walked in the direction of the river. She listened as the birds around her made noise. It reminded of a fairytale but she knew her real life wasn't anything like a fairytale.

Zeeva stopped as she looked at the stream. She placed her bag on the ground. It was warmer now that the sun had been beating down on her as she walked. She wiped a small amount of sweat from her forehead. She took off the heavy stolen jacket and placed it next to the bag. She sat down on the ground only a few inches from the water. She looked at her hands and saw the dirt on them. She hated being dirty. When she was younger, her and her brothers used to have mud fights. Her mother would get son angry to see her perfect, little daughter walking into the house with mud in her shiny brown hair. Zeeva smiled to herself. If her mother saw her now she would be disappointed at her for letting herself become so unkempt.

Zeeva pulled off her boots and socks. She placed her feet in the water. It was icy cold but it felt refreshing to her still. Zeeva stood back up. She looked around, worried there might be other people close, but it was completely still and silent. She removed her trousers and blouse before stepping further into the water. The water seemed colder as she get further in. She rubbed her skin softly watching as the dirty and sweat from herself mixed in the water. She felt better just being in the water knowing she would be clean now.

Zeeva dunked her head in. The water seemed to wake her up even more than she already was. She felt more alert. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She did the best she could to get out all the knots in her hair but she knew it wasn't as smooth as it used to be when she was able to actually clean it properly. She couldn't remember her hair ever being the length it was now. It hung around four inches above her waist while it was wet. Once it dried it became slightly curly and was shorter making it easier for her handle. She thought about using her knife to just cut but even in the forest, covered in mud and sweat, she still wanted her hair to be pretty. Zeeva walked out the water.

She sat on her jacket to give herself time to dry before getting dressed again. She didn't want to wet her clothes. She pulled out the canteens from her bag and began to fill them with the stream water. Once all of them were filled she took a drink from one. She felt more dehydrated than normal, she knew it was because of how much less food she'd ate that week. She continued to drink and finished almost one full canteen. She quickly refilled it and placed it back inside her bag. She put her clothes back on. She pulled the jacket off the ground and slid her arms into it. She carefully put on her boots.

As she finished tying the second boot she heard voices and twigs snapping. She looked around but didn't see anything. She could the voices getting louder meaning they were only getting closer now. Zeeva began to panic now. She grabbed her bag and began to walk away slowly. She suddenly saw 4 other men. She instantly recognized one of them as the man from the day before. She felt her heard begin to pound faster in her chest. She had to get away before he saw her. He let her go the first time but there was no chance he would let her go a second time.


	4. Basterds

**A/N: So I used the Google translator for the different languages. So if you happen to speak the actual language and its not accurate don't yell at me! I can't speak any languages other than English and Spanish and no one in this story is speaking Spanish. So I did the best I could...blame the internet not me. I also have the translations in bold so you know what they are saying. Alright? Good. Thanks. **

**Please Please Please Review!! **

* * *

Zeeva walked faster but kept her eyes on the group to make sure they didn't notice her. They were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice any one else, but one of them stood out amongst the other three. Zeeva had seen him before but she wasn't sure where. She noticed a large rock and walked quickly over to it. She hid on the other side as the men continued to walk. The walked to the stream and filled their canteens before they continued walking. Zeeva waited until they were gone. She stood back up and started walking. She wondered where they were going.

Zeeva walked faster. She did her best to listen to everything around her but she was too paranoid about being spotted by the American Soldiers. She couldn't let that happen to her. It was beginning to get dark again. Zeeva wanted to start a fire to keep herself warm but she knew the soldiers were too close to her. They would see or smell the wood burning. They would want to know where it was coming from and Zeeva couldn't take that risk. She sat against a tree stump as she watched the sun slowly beginning to disappear from the sky. She felt her eye lids become heavy. Suddenly she heard a footstep. Zeeva turned quickly and found her voice caught in her throat as she stared into a pair dark brown eyes.

The Bear Jew was much larger up close than from a safe distance. He reached down and grabbed her arm. "I didn't have a problem with you to begin with, but now I'm startin' to feel like you are followin' me and my boys. That I do _not _like." He told as they continued walk. Zeeva tried to pull away from him but he too strong for her. She wasn't surprised by that. She didn't really think she could pull away but she knew she had to at least try. "Utivich, is this the girl you told me about?" His voice rang within the circle of men.

Zeeva pulled away again but this time he just let her go. A man walked over to her, she guess he must've been Utivich. He was the same man who'd seen her before. He was the one who let her go. He knew who she was. "Yeah, thats her." He said nodding. Zeeva took a step away from him not liking how close he was to her. She never let an unfamiliar man get close to her, ever. "Where did you find her, Donny?" He asked looking at the larger man.

"She was right outside our area." Donny answered. Zeeva looked at him. He certainly didn't look like a Donny to her but she wasn't going to say this. She knew to keep her mouth shut and not speak right now. Hopefully they would just let her go and keep on the way she was surviving before.

"Well, find out what the hell she wants." A man ordered. Zeeva looked at him. She couldn't really see much of him since the light was almost completely gone now but her eyes were quickly drawn to a scar that wrapped around the front of his neck. Donny looked at her but he remained silent. He seemed to be studying her face rather than thinking of what to say right then. "What the hell, Donny." The man yelled and walked over to her. "Who are ya and what the fuck do ya want?" The man yelled at her.

Zeeva was shocked by his language. She had been raised without curse words in her normal language. They were never used, only lower class people used them. She stared at him in silence, not planning on answering someone who wouldn't show her respect. The man watched her but then sighed heavily. He turned to who Zeeva was Utivich and yelled for him to come over. He walked back over slowly.

The first man whispered something that Zeeva couldn't hear and Utivich began to talk to her. "Que faites-vous dans la forêt (**What are you doing in the forest**)?" Zeeva stared at him in silence, she didn't have any idea what he was trying to say. Zeeva realized he speaking French. She knew then they believed she was French. Zeeva had lived in France for a few months before her family was rounded up, however Zeeva had never tried to learn French. She spoke English which was enough to get her around France. He repeated himself again but slower this time.

"Ich spreche kein Französisch(**I don't speak French**)." Zeeva said to him rolling her eyes. It was because of these kind of people she left America to begin with.

A man stood up from his spot. "She doesn't speak French." He said. His voice was calm and quick. It sounded friendly to Zeeva and she instantly felt like she could trust him. He walked over to where she was standing. "Hallo mein Name ist Wicki." He introduced himself formally. Zeeva smiled at him. She shook his hand politely like she had been taught too. She could tell he wasn't a bad person. "Warum bist du im Wald (**Why are you in the forest**)?" He asked his voice smooth.

Zeeva stared at him and knew she could tell him the truth. She had to tell him the truth. If any of the rumors were true about the Basterds then they would help. Or at worst, leave her alone which she could deal with. "Ich wurde in ein Arbeitslager gehen aber der Zug brach. Ich entkam, und ich habe in den Wald, da lebt (**I was going to a work camp but the train broke down. I escaped and I've been living in the forest since**)." She explained hoping he would show her some sort of compassion.

"Du bist also jüdische (**So you're Jewish**)?" He asked. Zeeva nodded her head. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the gold star of David she wore. She had gotten it when she was 13 and since then had never taken it off. He turned to the man standing next to him. "Shes a Jew. She was on her way to a work camp but she got away." He told him.

He nodded his head. "Ask her if she speaks English, if she does why wouldn't she answer me." He ordered.

"Alright." He said turning back to Zeeva. "Sprechen Sie Englisch(**Do you speak English**)?" She nodded her head. "Warum hast du nicht früher antworten, Aldo (**Why didn't you answer Aldo earlier**)?" He asked confused.

"Ich würde denken, amerikanische Eltern ihre Söhne gelehrt, wie man auf Frauen zu sprechen. (**I would think American parents taught their sons how to speak to women**)." She replied in a snappy voice. She saw a smirk on the face of the man she was speaking to. Wicki turned to the other man, Zeeva knew that was who Aldo was. That meant he was Aldo the Apache. "She said she speaks English but she wouldn't answer you because she thought Americans taught their sons how to speak to women." He mumbled to Aldo so only Aldo could hear him but not the other men.

Aldo pressed his lips together. His face went a slight shade of red but only Zeeva noticed. "I'm sorry about that." He said holding out his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Aldo Raine." He introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Zeeva Hornstein." She introduced herself feeling formal. "I was not following you." Zeeva said doing her best to pronounce the words correctly. She hadn't spoken English in so long. "It was an accident. I just want to be left on my own." She told them.

"No, we aren't gonna leave a Jewish lady like yerself in these Nat-zi filled forest." Aldo said more as a command than an option. Zeeva opened her mouth to argue but Aldo cut her off. "You speak English pretty good for a German." He told her.

"I lived in America when I was girl." Zeeva told him.

Aldo nodded his head. "Alright, we're not lettin' ya leave us just yet." He told her.

"You've got to be kidding Lieutenant." Donny said taking a step towards Aldo. "We can't have a woman here. Its going to mess with everything." He argued.

"Donny, we can't let her wander off on her own now. Its too late into the night." He said before turning and walking away.

Donny turned toward Zeeva. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything. He turned away and followed after his Lieutenant to continue arguing with him. Zeeva looked at Wicki. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn (**Don't worry about him**)." Wicki told her.

"Ist der Bär Jew Angst einer Frau (**Is the Bear Jew afraid of a woman**)?" Zeeva smirked. Wicki laughed but just shook his head slightly.

"What did she say?" Donny asked looking at the unknown woman with suspicion after he heard Wicki laugh. Donny turned toward Wicki but Wicki shrugged as if he didn't know what Donny was speaking about. Donny looked around and he saw Hugo Stiglitz had a smile on his face as well. Donny decided then he didn't like this girl, Zeeva, whoever she was. He wanted her to be gone already. The last thing the Basterds needed was to worry and take care of some random girl, even if she was a Jew. They needed to focus on killing Nazis and only killing Nazis but Donny knew better than to argue any longer with Aldo.

Wicki offered Zeeva his blanket but she declined it. She insisted she was fine with jacket she had and didn't want to be a burden to the Basterds in any way. Zeeva laid on the ground and looked at the different men. She closed her eyes and listened as she heard their soft snores in the night. It bothered her but it also reminded her of her brothers. She smiled to herself as she thought of the different times they went camping. She remembered sleeping in a tent with all her brothers, she knew each of their snores better than any other quality about them. She could tell them apart from the how loud or how soft they were. It made her feel more relaxed than she had in awhile.

Sleep slowly began to take over her body but then something stopped it. Suddenly something was different around her. Zeeva changed her position. She wasn't comfortable anymore. She felt like someone was watching her. Zeeva opened her eyes and sat up. She saw Donny sitting up, leaning against a tree. His eyes were open and he was watching her. Zeeva rolled her eyes at him but she didn't know if he could see her. She didn't know why her presence seemed to bother the man so much. She wasn't trying to cause any problems with him. She had actually tried to do the exact opposite but Lt. Aldo wouldn't let her leave. That wasn't her fault, surely Donny knew that.

Zeeva laid back down. She stared into the sky, doing her best to ignore the stare she could feel from the Bear Jew. She watched the stars as they stood perfectly still in the sky. She tried to imagine some sort of shape they formed but her mind couldn't concentrate enough. She decided to just close her eyes and let sleep take over her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, just click the little review button at the bottom & tell me what you think! It'll only take 30 seconds!


	5. Utivich

**A/N: **This chapter is to really just to form the background and relationship between Zeeva and Utivich. Hes important are the story goes on. _(Plus hes my 2nd favorite Basterd) _So its not super entertaining, I know! But its still important for the rest of the story. Let me know what you think about what I'm doing with the characters. I want to know! Also if you have any questions about it, ask. I know this part might be slightly confusing.

The last chapter **(Basterds)** was longer than I usually write. So I wanted to know if you prefer the longer chapters or the shorter ones. I'm going to try to update about twice a week whether they chapters are long or not, hopefully I can update more. So I just want your opinions. Thanks!

* * *

Utivich stood up. He looked around and saw the woman was missing. He heard a snapping noise and noticed her walking a few feet away. She seemed to be moving slowly. Smithson stood frozen unsure but then realized she was trying to get away. He couldn't let her get away, not again. He walked over quickly. He tapped her shoulder and she spun around, looking scared. "Where are you going?" He asked her unsure. Utivich was sure she said she spoke English so he hoped she would understand him.

She forced a smile. "I didn't want to cause you and everyone problems." She said shrugging but she mostly was talking about Donny. He watched her the entire night. She felt him. She didn't want any hatred between the two of them and she knew if she stayed that's how things would be. "Its best, for me, to just leave, I think." She nodded her head slowly.

"I can't let you leave." Utivich told her. "The Lieutenant wants you here and I have to do everything he tells me. I don't have a choice. Its part of being a Basterd." He explained to her. "So I'm going to need you to just go back over there with everyone." He said trying to be nice but Utivich was ready to use force of she tried to get away from him. He wouldn't let that happen a second time.

Zeeva looked at him, she was trying to figure out if he would really force her to stay. She was almost positive he wouldn't force her, not if she just started running, but she didn't want to cause this man any problems that she didn't know. Plus she was grateful he hadn't shot at her when he had the chance. It was actually the more logical thing to do but he didn't. She was lucky for that but she also knew it was because he wasn't a typical soldier, none of the Basterds were. Thats why the Nazis were so scared of them.

"Alright." Zeeva said turning and walking back. Zeeva sat on the ground. "So what is your name?" She asked trying to make polite conversation like she had been taught to do in the past.

"Utivich, Smithson Utivich." He answered holding out his hand.

Zeeva took it but her eyes were watching him carefully. She knew his name. She'd heard it before. Smithson wasn't a common name. It was a name that stuck out in her memory for some reason and she needed to know why. "Smithson, um...like Smitty?" She asked which also sounded more familiar to her. He nodded his head and smiled at her. Zeeva thought harder when she suddenly remembered how she knew that name. She wasn't sure she was right though so she had to ask one more question. "So, are you from New York City?"

"Yeah, I am." Utivich answered thinking it was just a lucky guess. "Why?"

"My name is Zeeva _Hornstein_." She said.

Utivich stared at her unsure but then his mouth opened. "I knew you looked familiar to me." He said softly to her. He cleared his throat and his voice was suddenly softer than before. "So you're Jakob's little sister, his baby sister?" He asked. Zeeva nodded. He opened his mouth to talk but then stopped. He looked up at her and his eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "So, he's dead, isn't he?"

Zeeva knew she couldn't be positive if her brother was dead but she doubted he was still living so she just nodded her head. She wanted to speak but she knew if words left her mouth she would burst into tears. She didn't want to look weak in front of these men.

"Wow." Utivich looked down at the ground. "He...um, wow...he told me he was moving to New York and he would be fine, with his family." Smithson said shaking his head as his eyes became watery. "Obviously, that was a lie." He stood up suddenly. He wiped his cheeks. "I'm gonna go walk around for a bit." He said not looking at her as he walked away.

Zeeva watched him. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Zeeva knew something more was bothering Smithson. Zeeva wasn't a dumb girl, she was actually the exact opposite. She had learned to stay quiet and observe. She had known to take in everything around you and learn all you could from people without giving information about yourself. Zeeva knew Jakob wasn't like her other brothers but she never thought more of it. Jakob was so different in his letters he wrote to her than when he spoke in person. In person it seemed like he was always trying to hide something but in his letters he told her, in so much detail, about his friend, Smitty Utivich. Zeeva then realized what Jakob had hidden so well from his family.

Zeeva stood up and followed Smithson Utivich. She couldn't leave him alone, not right now. She ran and was soon standing next to him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "Jakob spoke of you so often." She told him feeling a smile on her face as she thought of the youngest Hornstein boy. "He always told me he wanted to go to America because you were there. I know how much he truly cared for you. It was like nothing he ever spoken of before." She explained to him. "We were all leaving, we were go to live in America but then...the Führer happened to Germany." She shook her head. Zeeva stared in Utivich's blue eyes and saw what her brother saw, an honest and kind person. "I'm glad I finally could meet you." She said softly to him.

Utivich smiled at her. "Did your whole family know?" He asked.

"I don't know." Zeeva answered honestly. "But that doesn't matter."

"You can't say anything." Utivich said as there seemed to be fear in his eyes.

"Ich verspreche es. (**I promise.**)" Zeeva said firmly.

Zeeva sat on the ground quietly, waiting for the rest of the men to wake up. Utivich sat beside her silently. She knew he was still upset but she there nothing more she could say or do that would make him feel better. Zeeva grabbed her bag and pulled out the picture in it. She had kept the picture hidden in her pockets when she was taken by the SS soldiers. She stared down at her family. All her brothers looked happy in the picture, smiling. None of them knew how much their world would change within a few months of that picture.

Zeeva put the picture back in. She pulled out the canteen and drank her water and placed it back inside. She saw most of the men were beginning to wake up now. Zeeva wished Lieutenant Aldo would wake up. She wanted to tell him to let her leave. She was grateful that he wanted to help her but she wanted to left alone. She had been fine for the last few months alone and wanted things to stay that way. She knew how to protect herself. She didn't need any one else. People only caused pain. She had to learn that from watching her family get carted off by German Soldiers.

"Hast du gut geschlafen (**Did you sleep well**)?" She heard Wicki's soft voice from next to her.

She looked at him and nodded softly. Wicki seemed to care about her. He also reminded her of her oldest brother, Elijah. They looked the same, both of their voices calm and strong at the same time. This was way she trusted him so easily. Zeeva heard the other men talking and saw they were all awake now. "Um, Lieutenant Aldo." She said softly. The man turned to her waiting for her to speak. "I think its best for me to leave now." She said to him.

"I don't think thats a good idea." Utivich spoke up from his spot. He didn't want anything happening to Zeeva. He felt close to her although they had only known each other for a few hours. He didn't want to loser her. He couldn't stand the thought of her dying when they could protect her from it.

"I think that's a good idea, not actually a great idea. Let the girl go." Donny said from his spot next to the Lieutenant. Donny still thought having her around was a risk.

Aldo turned to him and gave him a dirty look. Donny looked annoyed. "Now, Madam Zeeva, I think its in ya best interest to say with us." He told her. "Wicki, come here." He ordered the corporal. Wicki walked over and they spoke to one another quietly.

Wicki looked at Zeeva but then turned back to Aldo. They talked for a few more minutes before Wicki walked back over to Zeeva. "Du bist deutsches Recht (**You're German, right?**)?" Wicki asked. Zeeva nodded her head confused. She was sure she had explained it to them the night before but Wicki wanted confirmation. "Was machst du denn in Frankreich? (**What are you doing in France**?)" Wicki asked.

Zeeva knew all the men were probably wondering the same thing. "Meine Familie zog nach Frankreich, nach dem Furhrer übernahm Deutschland. (**My family moved to France after the Furhrer took over Germany.**)" She explained to him. "Sie kennen den Rest von dem, was bereits geschehen ist. (**You know the rest of what happened already.**)" She shrugged slightly. Wicki turned to Aldo and repeated her answers to him in English.

"Alright, well Zeeva I'm sorry to tell you this but we ain't gonna let ya leave us just yet." Aldo told her. Zeeva let out a long breath. She knew there was no use in arguing with the man. He wouldn't change his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	6. Murderer

**A/N: **So this is one of the longer chapters I've written. It took me a while to write this so I'm sorry its been so long plus but I just had finals last week. Eeek, stupid school. Well school is done for the year now so hopefully I'll have A LOT more time to write. I probably will.

But anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this. I want to know what people think of Zeeva & Zeeva/Donny & Zeeva/Utivich. I'm interested in everyones view or opinions. Seriously!

Do tell!

* * *

Zeeva tried at least once a day for what seemed like weeks to convince Aldo she would be fine on her own but every time she spoke Aldo quickly dismissed everything she would say. He didn't even bother to attempt to listen, not even when Donny agreed with Zeeva. That was the only time Donny acknowledged Zeeva. Unlike the other Basterds who had grown used to the woman being around Donny made it very obvious he didn't agree with his Lieutenant.

Donny used a stick to carve lines in the dirt. Zeeva watched the stick carefully. She didn't want to stay here with him, of all the men, but Aldo ordered her too. Aldo said Zeeva couldn't go with them to look for supplies and Donny was the only one he trusted to make sure nothing happened to her. Donny looked just as displeased as Zeeva felt which only made things worse. She had tried to talk to him but he refused to speak or gave answers that were rude. Zeeva didn't want to be around him at all.

Zeeva sighed softly to herself. Donny looked at her but then went back to looking at the dirt. Zeeva heard a soft noise. She turned and saw something move nearby. She turned back to Donny but he didn't seem to notice. Zeeva turned back to the direction where she heard the noise come from. She strained her eyes trying to see if anything moved. She saw a branch in a tree move. She saw what looked like a hand but she wasn't sure. She moved over getting closer to Donny. Zeeva felt her heart pounding in his chest and she felt her breathing become shorter as she panicked.

Donny stopped with the stick and looked at her. He noticed she was acting strangely. "Whats wrong?" He asked not knowing what to do but feeling annoyed with the girl.

"Theres someone over there." Zeeva said turning to him. "I saw a man...or a person." She mumbled. She brought her hand to waist and felt her blade resting on her hip. Her fingers wrapped around it and she felt safer.

Donny then realized how serious Zeeva was and he suddenly stood up. He grabbed the gun that was resting on the floor. His hand held onto it tightly. His finger rested on the trigger, ready to fire at the sign of anything. Zeeva stood up and followed be hind him. He walked further but everything was silent. "Are you sure you saw somethin'?" He asked starting to think Zeeva had just spent too much time alone in the forest. She could just be seeing things from being so paranoid at being found.

"Sei nicht dumm.(**Don't be stupid**)" Zeeva snapped at him angry he didn't believe her warning. Donny rolled his eyes, not having any idea what she was trying to yell at him but he knew it was some sort of insult.

Suddenly a noise came the side of them. They both turned sharply. In that instant Donny brought up the gun and fired without any hesitation. The noise of the bullets pierced Zeeva's ears. Her eyes shut, out of reaction, as the noise continued. She opened her eyes just in time to see a body fall onto the ground, completely lifeless now. Donny dropped the gun to the ground as he walked over to the dead man, wearing a Nazi uniform.

Zeeva took a step towards him. Zeeva had seen dead bodies but she never actually some being killed. She heard more footsteps. She turned quickly and saw another man running towards the Bear Jew.

The German soldier had a knife raised. He was going at full speed to Donny. Donny couldn't hear him because the soldier was completely silent. Zeeva found her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't speak but the rest of her body was working. She reacted quickly without even thinking. Her hand pulled the blade from her side. She cut off the Nazi by tripping him. He fell forward, crashing into the ground just a few inches from Donny. Zeeva leaped on his back and sent her knife into the back of man repeatedly.

Every time her knife went into his back she felt all her anger coming out from her body and mind. She felt herself shaking with anger but she couldn't stop. She needed to make sure he was dead. It was because of men like him that her family was torn apart and gone. It was because of him she would now always consider herself a murderer and nothing she ever did would change that about herself. She needed him to feel, even in the smallest way, how she felt knowing she was completely alone in the world now.

She felt someone grab her suddenly and pull her away. She felt her body still shaking as arms wrapped her small frame holding her, making her feel safe.

* * *

Donny stared down at the bullet filled body. He hadn't even heard the man approaching them. Donny was always careful about listening. He always made sure he was aware of everything around him. The one time he wasn't, well, he was almost killed. He could've been dead. Gone. Donny turned away from the body knowing he didn't need the scalp. Donny had gotten his 100 scalps a few weeks ago. He didn't need anymore. He suddenly heard a cry come from behind him. He remembered Zeeva was there. He spun around quickly thinking she was hurt but what he saw was more shocking. His eyes went wide. He felt his mouth hanging open but he seemed frozen in his spot at that exact moment.

Donny saw Zeeva covered in blood. It was dripping from her face, it poured down her hands and arms. It was smeared and stained on her clothes. Every part of her was covered in the dark red liquid. He thought she was hurt but quickly realized none of the blood was hers. She wasn't hurt at all. She was on top of a dead German soldier, a soldier he hadn't even seen or heard coming near them. Zeeva raised her arm over and over stabbing at his lifeless body, unable to stop herself. She couldn't snap out of the trance she was in.

Donny became worried about her. He walked around the dead body. He grabbed her softly and pulled her away from him. She tried to fight him but he was stronger than her. He held onto her as she tried to break out of his grip. He held her close to him. The blood from her clothes stained his and soon they were both covered in red stains.

Finally she seemed to give up on fighting him. He felt her body shaking in his arms. It wasn't what he expected. Zeeva didn't seem like the kind of woman that could be scared. She must have been shaking with anger. He held on to her tightly, hoping in some way he could make her feel better. He wanted her to feel protected and safe. He didn't want her feeling angry or scared.

Donny pulled the blood soaked knife from her hands and dropped it to the floor, it landed with a thud. Her body slowly stopped shaking. Her breathing became even. Zeeva finally seemed to return back to her normal self. Donny loosened his hold around her and she turned in his arms. She stared into his eyes. Something in her face was different than before, something inside her was gone. Something in her was changed forever. "Danke." She said softly to him before he placed her head against his chest.

* * *

The time seemed like forever when the rest of the men returned. It was still light outside but the air around Donny and Zeeva made it seem completely black. Aldo was the first to notice the two dead Nazi soldiers in the corner away from where Donny and Zeeva were now seated. Aldo noticed the red stains on both Donny and Zeeva's clothes and skin. He noticed how close they were sitting next to one another. Their bodies almost touching. It was something Aldo knew wasn't normal. He knew something happened.

It was in the girls eyes. Her bright brown eyes now looked almost black as she stared straight ahead. She didn't move or react when any of the men offered a polite hello to her.

Aldo walked over to the Sergeant. "Donny, follow me." He instructed. Donny looked at Zeeva for a moment but then followed Aldo. Aldo walked until they were out of ear shot from all the other men. "What the fuck happened?" He asked trying not to yell but Aldo was concerned about what exactly occurred in the few hours they were gone.

"The two Nazi bastards tried to sneak up on us." Donny answered. Aldo didn't need to know the entire story right then. "And well, obviously, they're dead now." He shrugged wanting to return back to his spot. Donny knew if Zeeva hadn't been there he probably would be seriously hurt, or worse, dead. He wasn't ready to expose that part to Aldo. He didn't want Aldo seeing Zeeva as some sort of Nazi killing crazed person. He didn't want Aldo using her to their advantage either.

"No shit, Donowitz. I noticed that." Aldo yelled at him. Donny knew the Lieutenant was mad now. Aldo could tell Donny wasn't admitting the entire truth. "Why is the girl covered in blood?" He asked.

"I guess it splattered on her when I killed the Nazis." Donny lied. Aldo stared at him for a few seconds before deciding not to press him further for answers. He knew Donny would eventually tell him what actually happened.

They walked back to the rest of the group. All the other men were seated far from where Zeeva was. They were watching her, waiting to see if she would speak now but she didn't. She still remained silent and it scared them all in way they had never been scared before.

Aldo stood in front of the men. "Alright, listen up." He ordered. "It seems there are some Nazis roaming these woods that we do not know about, just yet. So I need all if ya on the look out. Pay attention to every sound around ya. Okay?" He instructed them. "Wicki?" He said and the Austrian man walked over to him. "I want you, Utivich, and Hirschberg to go down to the water, take Zeeva with you, fill the canteens and make sure she washes herself up." He commanded.

Wicki nodded and walked over to Zeeva. "Kommen Sie mit. (**Come with me.**)" He said softly to her. She stood up and walked next to him in silence. Hirschberg and Utivich stayed a few feet behind, their guns ready, in case they saw or heard anything.

All of them walked completely quiet. It wasn't something of the men were used to but they were all worried to say anything. They were soon near the water. "Wollen Sie mir, Ihnen zu helfen? (**Do you want me to help you?**)" Wicki asked unsure what they were supposed to go then. Zeeva shook her head softly.

"I'll help her." Utivich offered hoping Zeeva would respond to him in some way.

Wicki looked at him unsure. He didn't know what his intentions were but Wicki had noticed that Zeeva and Utivich got along pretty well and spent a lot of time talking to eachother. "Sind Sie in Ordnung mit ihm?** (Are you okay with him?**)" Wicki asked the girl. She nodded her head.

Wicki turned back to Utivich. "Hurry up." He ordered him.

Utivich nodded and walked over. The other men turned their backs and waited. Smithson helped her undress. He helped her into the cold water as she rubbed her skin so blood was gone from her face, hands, and arms. She continued to scrub until her skin had turned bright pink with irritation. Utivich noticed this and stopped her. He grabbed her arm softly. She looked up at him.

"Don't worry." He said softly to her so only she could hear him. She turned away from him still staying silent but stepped out of the water now. Smithson rinsed her clothes in the water hoping to get rid of the large, dark, red stains on them but not all the blood was gone. Some of it stayed but Zeeva didn't seem to mind this. She get dressed quickly, not caring to wait for her clothes to dry completely.

Utivich told Wicki they were done. Wicki returned back to Zeeva's side and they began walking slowly. Hirschberg and Utivich stayed behind them, as before. Soon they were back with the rest of the Basterds but everything was different now. There was something hanging in the air that made all the men uncomfortable but none of them wanted to speak of it.


	7. Missing

**A/N: Hey, this chapter is a little short but I've actually been really busy since I finished school...which is strange. But whatever. Umm..anyway, just read it & review it please! I'll try my best to write another chapter this week before Friday and I'll try to make it reallllly long. **

**I know people are wanting to read more about Donny/Zeeva already but I'm trying to stay in character with him and I don't think he would respond instantly to some girl, like in some of the other stories, it takes time and extreme situations (At least in my mind) but anyway. Just read this. Thanks. **

* * *

It took weeks to pass before things seemed to return to normal, or at least as normal with the Basterds as things could be.

Zeeva and Donny never spoke of what happened. The strange incident had somehow morphed their relationship into something that scared them both. Donny couldn't help but worry every time he saw Zeeva or every time their eyes locked. Zeeva knew Donny acted different around her now, he was more aware of what he said. He wasn't as rude or as aggressive as she was used to him being.

Zeeva hoped to erase that day from her memory but it wouldn't go away. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep she saw herself as a monster. She saw herself as something that she should be ashamed of. Zeeva knew what she did wasn't wrong but that didn't help her conscious at all. Zeeva couldn't sleep knowing what she did, no matter how tired she was. She soon felt like some sort of zombie just existing and not living. She hated it.

The Basterds left Zeeva alone while they went to invade an area they knew was filled with Nazis. Zeeva wanted to go with them but Aldo and Donny refused to let her go. They never allowed her to go with them when they were killing Nazis. Donny convinced Aldo she couldn't handle it and Aldo just agreed with him.

Zeeva sat on the ground as she could hear bullets in the distance. She wondered what would happen if a Nazi came to her. What was she supposed to do? She now knew she could protect herself but that didn't stop her from feel scared. Zeeva used a stick to trace her name in the dirt over and over again. She was in her zombie mind set. The world around her was completely quiet. Nothing else mattered. She was too busy staring at the ground that she didn't hear the footsteps by her. Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder. Zeeva jumped and turned sharply.

Standing next to her was a man in a SS uniform. She looked at him and felt her whole body freeze with worry. She noticed behind him were two more men, also in SS uniforms. Zeeva knew she was in danger now. She wished Donny was there, then she realized how strange it was for to want _him_, of all the Basterds, to be there. There was something about him that made her feel safe.

"What are you doing here?" The first man asked. His English was good, very good. Zeeva opened her mouth to answer but she knew she didn't have an answer that would help her. She was an escaped Jew. She couldn't just tell that to his SS soldier. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Englisch sprechen. (**I don't think she speaks English**.)" The man turned to the two men behind him. "Bitten Sie sie auf Französisch. (**Ask her in French.**)" He ordered to them.

One of the men stepped forward and opened his mouth to talk. Zeeva spoke before he could. "Ich spreche kein Französisch. (**I don't speak French**)." She told them. Zeeva stood up slowly now. The three men looked at her confused as they realized she was German.

"Was machst du hier, wenn Sie Deutscher bist? (**What are you doing here if you're German?**)" The first man asked.

Zeeva thought quickly. She needed to tell him anything but the truth. "Ich war zu Besuch meiner Cousine. Auf unserem Weg in die Stadt zu unserem Auto nach SS-Offiziere war gekennzeichnet so hielten wir an. Aber sie waren nicht wirklich SS-Offiziere. Es war die Basterds. Sie töteten meinen Cousin und ließ mich hier. **(I was visiting my cousin. On our way into town our car was flagged down by SS officers so we stopped. But they weren't real SS officers. It was the Basterds. They killed my cousin and left me here.)**" She explained hoping they would believe her.

Zeeva heard stories of the Basterds dressing up as SS officers to trick other Nazis. It made sense. It had to make sense. It would be more difficult to explain the campsite set up there. It was obvious there had been a fire there and there were a few blades resting near Zeeva. She just hoped the Nazis wouldn't care about that stuff. She could just tell them she found the area like this but they probably wouldn't believe that.

The German soldier stared at her. He seemed to trying to decide if she was telling the truth or lying. He turned to the other two men. He walked over to them and they spoke quietly so Zeeva couldn't hear them. He turned back to her. "Kommen Sie mit uns. (**Come with us.**)" He ordered.

Zeeva nodded her head quickly. She needed to go with them. She didn't have a choice. If she tried to get out of going they would know she wasn't telling the truth. She couldn't let that happen. If that happened they would kill her. She was certain of that.

* * *

Wicki and Hirschberg walked ahead of the rest of the Basterds. They were all tired and worn out. They wanted nothing more than to just be able to lay down and rest. Their bodies were hurting and aching from all the fighting of that day. There had been more Nazis than they suspected but they were still able to handle them all. Of course they could handle all of them, they were the Basterds. All of the blood shed and scalp removal was something that never bothered them anymore, it was just a routine. Now they were returning to their camp, their home.

Wicki stopped walking suddenly. "Did we go the wrong way?" He asked turning looking at the other men.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Aldo asked confused by his concern. "We came the exact same way." He told him.

"Well, something is wrong then." Wicki said motioning to the campsite they left. It was completely empty with the exception of the pile of ash where their last fire had been. "Wheres the girl at?" Wicki asked to no one specifically.

The men froze in their spots realizing Zeeva was nowhere near. "She probably just left." Hirschberg said trying to remain positive.

"No, she wouldn't just leave without telling someone." Utivich said to him. Utivich wasn't sure of himself but he hoped it was true. He had grown close to Zeeva since she joined them. He liked her. She reminded him of Jakob and Utivich wasn't ready to lose that. Utivich believed Zeeva liked him and felt close to him as well, which was the main reason he believed she wouldn't just leave. She wouldn't do that to him.

"I think she left." Donny said shrugging simply. "Maybe she couldn't handle it and took off. Is that really hard to believe?" Donny asked looking around for any clues that would suggest something different. Donny felt relieved thinking she was gone. He felt hurt knowing she didn't say goodbye but he didn't have to worry about her anymore. Donny knew she could handle things herself. She made that perfectly clear when she killed the Nazi soldier. She was brave. Donny also felt something else, in his stomach, but he wasn't sure exactly what that feeling was yet.

"Lets be logical, if something happened to her there would be blood or something here. But there's nothing here." Omar said trying to make the sense of what could have happened to the missing girl. "She probably just left. She made it clear she didn't want to be a 'burden' on us or whatever. We all knew that." Omar reminded the men. A few of them nodded their heads in agreement but not all of them believed it to be true.

"No, something happened." Utivich yelled at him.

"There's _nothing_ here leaning towards that." Omar told him not knowing why Utivich was so insistent on the girl being missing instead of just leaving. "What do you think Lieutenant?" Omar asked turning towards Aldo.

Aldo walked over and began looking around. His eyes were searching for some clue that would point them to the truth. Aldo suddenly spotted Zeeva's bag. He walked over to it. Aldo crouched down and opened it. It was still filled with her things. He pulled out the picture of her and her brothers. He knew there was no way she would leave the picture behind. "She didn't leave, not willingly at least." Aldo said standing back up. He held the bag up for the other men to see. "Somethin' happened to her." He said angrily. He dropped the bag back on the ground and felt angry with himself. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone but they needed all the men for their mission today.

Now she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: _Review!_ Please! It only takes _30 seconds_ of your time! **


	8. Hans Landa

**A/N:** As promised, a new chapter before the week ended!

I'm starting a new job Monday, so I don't know how much time I'm going to have to update but I promise to do my best! Seriously.

Also, please review! I don't know why no one reviews but I still have people subscribing and adding it to your favorites. I'm not going to threaten and say I'll delete it if no one reviews, that's just annoying when writers do that, but I would really like more reviews. It means a lot to me!

* * *

Zeeva walked into the house. It wasn't exactly what she imagined as a place where the Nazis were staying. It was actually a really lovely house. The outside looked welcoming and friendly. However, once inside, the first thing to see was a Swastika flag hanging in the center of the entrance way. Zeeva knew instantly whatever happened inside was going to be bad. She needed to do everything she could to protect herself and stay alive.

Zeeva sat on the bench where the head SS officer told her to sit. Zeeva suddenly felt out of place. She looked at her hands that were covered in dirt. Her clothes were still stained with blood and mud. She tried not to imagine the dead body of the Nazi she killed. Zeeva worried the SS soldiers around her could sense her thoughts. She wished she could clean herself up. She hated feeling like this.

She heard a shrill laugh. Zeeva looked up and saw a lady walk by. She was speaking in German to a men next to her but she had a thick French accent. Zeeva looked at the men and instantly recognized him as Joseph Goebbels. She felt her palms begin to sweat and she felt her heart speeding up in her chest. She doubted she would walk out this house alive now. She folded her hands in her lap to stop them from shaking.

The SS officer stepped out of the room he was in. "Geben Sie. (**Enter**)." He ordered her.

Zeeva stood up and quickly walked into the room. She stood in front of an oak desk. The seat behind it was empty. The SS officer stepped out and shut the door quickly. Zeeva turned and watched the door for a few moments but no one else walked in. She sat on the chair in front of the desk. She wasn't sure what other choices she had at that moment but to sit quietly. Zeeva began to think of every possibility for her being there. The SS officer must have believed her story, if he hadn't then he would have surely killed her by now. She felt relieved but worried at the same time.

The door opened and another man walked in. He was older than the SS officer. He walked around and saw in the chair behind the desk. He was wearing an SS uniform as well but his rank was higher, Zeeva could tell from the medals on his uniform. He sat straight up in the chair. His eyes watched her waiting to see if she would move but Zeeva remained still. It was at the moment she remembered the gold chain hidden under her shirt.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He said formally to her with a small smirk on his lips. "My name is Colonel Hans Landa." He said slowly. Zeeva knew exactly who he was then. "And your name is?" He asked.

"Hannah Müller." Zeeva said thinking of her best friend from when she still lived in Germany.

"So you speak English?" Landa asked her raising an eyebrow. Zeeva nodded. "Pretty well, actually." He said softly.

"My parents sent me to America when I was younger to learn English." Zeeva explained knowing that was the only true thing she would be able to tell him.

"Okay, Hannah." Landa said with an emphasis on her name. He pulled out some paper from the desk and then took a pen out from his pocket. "I'm only going to ask you a few questions and then I'm going to have Private Schmitt come back in and he'll take you to get you a new German passport. Then you can return back home, to Frankfurt, right?" He asked. Zeeva nodded. "Yes, I noticed your accent." He said as he wrote something on the papers in front of him. "You don't mind if we continue in English, do you? I would really like to practice my English. It has become a little rusty." He said looking at her. Zeeva shrugged unsure what else to do but she had a feeling he had motive to speaking English with her. He looked at his paper. "Alright, Lets start, shall we? So you saw the Basterds, right?" Zeeva nodded. "How many were there and what where their names?" He asked.

"I think 7." Zeeva lied. Landa looked at her. He narrowed his eyes slightly but then returned back to his paper. "I don't remember all their names. I only remember Aldo the Apache and the Bear Jew." Zeeva said knowing this was information Landa already had. He didn't need to know about Aldo or Donny. He needed to know more about the other Basterds. "The other men didn't talk at all." Zeeva added.

"I'm sure you are perfectly aware of Hugo Stiglitz, yes?" Landa looked at her. Zeeva nodded her head. "Now, I've heard from some men, it seems hes joined them. What do you know about that?" He asked.

Zeeva took a deep breath. "I don't think that is accurate fact, sir." She answered hoping Landa wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

"I see." Landa said to himself. He looked back at her. "Do you remember any other details about these men?" He asked.

"One of them, the Bear Jew, he had a huge club with him." Zeeva stated. All the answers Zeeva gave were common knowledge to Germans. So she knew this would satisfy Landa in a way but also make him angry because she wasn't giving any new information. Zeeva couldn't give any new information. She wouldn't be the reason any of the men got hurt. She cared about them now and wanted them to stay safe. Even if that meant she would risk her life.

"Anything else you would like to add?" Landa asked as he folded his hands on the desk.

Zeeva stared at him and knew she needed to say more. "They had German uniforms." She shrugged. "One of them spoke German but I don't remember his name." She said thinking of Wicki. She knew she couldn't say anything else now.

Landa cleared his throat. He pressed his lips together before speaking. "Hannah, you do realize you could be killed for lying, right?" He asked. Zeeva felt her hands shaking again. She could feel the gold chain pressed against her chest, trapped underneath her clothes. She felt like it was burning her skin and there was nothing she could do about it. "I would never want to kill a woman, especially a German woman. But betraying you own country is something I could never, ever stand." He said angrily. Zeeva felt her mind spinning. "You understand that, do you not?" He asked her leaning forward slightly on his desk and lowering his voice.

Zeeva knew Landa didn't believe her now. Of course he didn't. Thats why he was talking this way. Maybe if she just admitted the truth to him, he would let her live. She could just say she was a Jew. That made sense, didn't it? Of course that made no sense. She snapped out of thoughts. "I'm sorry Colonel but I'm only telling you the truth." Zeeva said to him. She took another breath. "I would never betray my own country, especially for a group of Jewish Americans." She said trying to sound as disgusted as possible. "I must admit, I'm insulted that you would think I wouldn't speak the truth only." She added hoping that would help push him to believe her lies.

Landa watched her for a few seconds before closing his notebook of paper. "Well, thats all the questions I have you now." He said standing. He looked annoyed but he seemed to believe her story, at least for the moment. Zeeva stood up. "Private Schmitt is on the other side of that door. Follow him and he will take you where you need to go." He told her. Zeeva turned toward the door. Landa grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking. "See you see soon, Hannah Müller." He said and let go of her arm. Zeeva walked through the door and saw Private Schmitt standing there silently.

He walked ahead of Zeeva, his feet seemed to be stomping on the ground. She followed closely behind him. Zeeva worried if she didn't stay close he would be out of her sight and she would be stuck with Landa. Private Schmitt walked to a truck that was parked in front of the house. He opened the passenger door and ordered Zeeva inside. She listened without any disagreement. He walked around to the other side and climbed in. He slammed his door shut and began driving.

Zeeva watched as the unknown houses, taverns, and buildings passed by her eyes. She knew she needed to figure out how to get away from the SS officer but she also knew she had little options. Schmitt turned down a road and sped up. As he drove further Zeeva realized the city seemed to be thinning out and things became more deserted. She turned to look at him and she saw a smirk on his face.

Zeeva felt her body go into panic. She realized they were heading back to the forest. Zeeva realized Landa never believed her story, not at all. She knew, without a doubt, Landa had ordered Private Schmitt to kill her.

**

* * *

Cliffhanger! **

Please review!


	9. Traitor

**A/N:** Hello readers! Thanks for the reviews. I love them! I think this might be my personal favorite part of the story so far. It took me a while to write but I wanted it to be realistic and well written. So yeah...just read it and let me know what you think of it. Please and Thank you. :)

Also, I promise for there is going to be some Donny/Zeeva in the next chapter and a lot more to follow. Promise! Promise!

* * *

Zeeva felt her heart begin to pound. She turned to toward the German soldier. He seemed to have a smirk on his face. He saw how scared she was and he was enjoying it. "Wohin gehen wir?(**Where are we going**)?" Zeeva asked him, hoping with everything inside her, she wouldn't die today. He looked at her for a second but then turned back to the road, not saying anything. "Du wirst mich töten, nicht wahr. (**You're going to kill me, aren't you**)?" Zeeva asked. The smirk on his face spread but he still remained silent. Zeeva knew her only chance at escaping would be when he stopped the truck.

She leaned further towards the door. She needed to stay as far away from this murderous Nazi as possible. She needed to hold on to some sort of dignity still inside her. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would be safe and something somewhere would protect. She felt the truck stop. She opened her eyes and the SS soldier had climbed out and was coming towards her side.

He pulled open the door and grabbed her by the arm. His grip on her arm was strong, tight, and painful. She felt the muscle go soft and weak under his touch and she knew she would not be able to just pull away from him. She needed to find a different way to escape from him. "Du bist ein Verräter. (**You're a traitor.**)" He spat at her angrily as he slammed her against the truck roughly.

Zeeva felt pain in her back instantly. She bent over trying to regain her breath but that only made things worse because he took that opportunity to grab her by the back of the neck. His hand tightened on her and he shoved her to the ground. Zeeva fell forward and her face smashed into the dirt and rocks on the floor. She felt blood drip down on her lip. She turned over and looked at him.

Zeeva didn't know what came over her at that moment but something in her told her she couldn't die. She had to do whatever she could to live because the Basterds needed her still. She still needed to help them and she could only help them if she was alive. "Du bist eine Schande für Deutschland. (**You're a disgrace to Germany**.)" Zeeva told him as angrier than his insult was to her.

This made the German soldier angrier. He bent down and slapped her across the face quickly. Zeeva felt the stinging in her cheek but it didn't hurt her as bad as she thought it would. Zeeva began to think she might be able to actually fight against him but that thought ended when his black boot crashed into her side. She felt her rib bones hurting instantly. She brought her hand over her to try to feel them but her jacket was too think to feel anything. She was more than certain they were broke, at the very least they were fractured. She knew her skin would be badly bruised. She rolled to her side and brought her knees up to try to protect her stomach from anymore pain.

Private Schmitt grabbed her arm again and pulled her up quickly. He forced her to stand and look at him. He held her against the truck as he yelled insults at her but Zeeva ignored them. She refused to let this waste of life see her cry or in pain. He wasn't worth it and she wouldn't let him know she was weak and scared. He began to pull her away from the truck.

Zeeva tried to pull away but her side hurt too much for her to move and his grip was too tight. She could feel her arm bruising from his fingers. She knew she was strong enough to handle this man.

Soon they were far from the truck. The German soldier slammed Zeeva into a tree. She felt a branch pierce her back but it wasn't deep enough to go into the skin, just enough to cause a lot of pain. Private Schmitt grabbed Zeeva by her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Ich werde dich töten. (**I'm going to kill you.**)" He said softly to her before slapping her across the face again. Zeeva felt her nose bleeding now. "Aber nicht, bevor ich Ihnen zeigen, was ein echter deutscher Mann ist. (**But not before I show you what a real German man is**.)" He whispered into her ear. He threw her to the ground. He kicked her in the stomach again so she wasn't able to get up as he began to undo his pants. He reached down for her pants but Zeeva kicked at him. Her kick landed in his stomach.

The Private didn't expect this and he seemed to lose his balance for a few moments but not long enough for Zeeva to get away. He grabbed her by the throat. Zeeva felt herself losing her breath now. His other hand reached and pulled at her shirt. He ripped it and Zeeva felt the cold French air against her chest. Private Schmitt froze and looked at her, a smirk was on his face. "Du bist ein dreckiger Jude. (**You're a dirty Jew.**)" He laughed at her now and his grip on her neck loosened. He moved closer to her face. Zeeva felt his breath against her now.

Zeeva closed her eyes. She had the same feeling as before. Something inside her was telling her she couldn't die. She needed to stay alive no matter what happened. She needed to stay alive for the Basterds and Smithson but more importantly for Donny. Something in her was telling her he needed her more than she or him even knew. She needed to to stay alive.

"Ein dreckiger Jude, der euch töten wird. **(A dirty Jew who will kill you.)**" Zeeva said softly to him. He laughed at her again but this time she took advantage of it. She used all the strength she had left in her and brought her leg let up as quickly as possible. It went right between his legs sending pain through his entire body that was shown clearly on his face.

Zeeva lifted her leg up again repeating the same swift movement. Schmitt fell over to the side. Zeeva pushed herself away from him with her arms. She stood herself up as quickly as she could. She kicked Schmitt one more time in the stomach before turning. She began running to get back to the truck. She heard him shouting at her but she knew she had to get to the truck. She went to the drivers side and pulled open the door. Resting on the seat as a hand gun. She pulled it out and turned, she saw Schmitt standing only a few feet from her.

He took a small step forward. "Sie haben nicht den Mut, mich zu töten (**You don't have the nerve to kill me**.)" He said to her, trying to make her scared.

"Du irrst (**You're wrong**.)" Zeeva smirked at him this time. "Ich habe bereits ein Nazi getötet. (**I already killed a Nazi.**)" She said before she felt her finger pull the trigger.

The bullet flew from the small gun and caused a loud noise that hurt her ears. She saw the soldier fall over on the ground. Zeeva walked over to him. She looked down at him and saw the bullet had gone through his chest but he was still breathing. Zeeva took a deep breath and pulled the trigger one more time so a bullet landed right in the back of his head. She knew now, without a doubt, he was dead. Zeeva felt relieved, unlike the last time she killed a Nazi.

Zeeva knew she now had to find her way back to the Basterds. She wasn't sure exactly where she was but she knew she would stop at nothing to find them. They were the only reason she was alive. It was some strange strength from them that was inside her that forced her to fight. Their strength forced her to become strong and it showed her she needed to keep living so she could continue to kill Nazis.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Please Please review!


	10. Searching

**A/N:** Hey, thanks for the reviews and alerts and all that good stuff. Anyway, here is the next chapter. This is more of a filler sort of chapter. I know I promised more Donny/Zeeva but I haven't had a lot of time to write, especially since I started a new story (**If you haven't read it you should!**). But I promise I'll make the next chapter super long to make up for it. Promise!

Please review or message me what you think. All opinions are valuable. Thanks.

* * *

Donny and Aldo both looked around. It was still silent outside. The sun was beginning to disappear from the sky. The darkness was soon going to take over the entire area and that meant there was no use in the Basterds looking. It was too dangerous for them and they would never be able to see Zeeva even if she was close.

Donny would be lying if he didn't admit he was worried the most of all the men. Donny and Zeeva might never have gotten along but there was something about her that Donny couldn't explain that drew him to her. Thats why he was so against her being there from the beginning. Donny didn't want to worry about any one. He didn't want to care about anyone but it was too late to stop that now. Everything was different and Donny knew he had to find Zeeva, no matter what happened to himself.

Aldo did his best to ignore the different air surrounding the Bear Jew but Aldo knew Donny was upset. Aldo also knew it had something to do with incident that happened weeks earlier that Donny still refused to talk to him about. Aldo did his best to respect Donny's decision to keep things quiet but Aldo knew there was something more behind it. He needed to know about it.

The men continued walking when they heard what sounded like a scream. They all froze in their spots. "Did that sound like a woman?" Omar asked not really expecting an answer from any of the men.

"Omar and Utivich, come with me." Aldo ordered. He turned to Wicki. "You, Zimmerman, and Hirschberg go that way." Aldo said pointing in a different direction. Aldo turned to Donny. "You, Sakowitz, Stiglitz, and Kagan go that way." He said pointing to behind him. "We meet back here in an hour if you don't find anything."

Suddenly what sounded like a gun shot went off. It was far away but still close enough for all the men to hear. They all looked at one another thinking the same thing. "Be careful." Aldo warned them before he started walking. Aldo walked with his eyes darting in every direction hoping to see something that would let them know where Zeeva was.

Suddenly there was a clearing ahead of them. They walked over slowly. They saw the clearing led to a road. "Did ya know we were this close to a town?" Aldo asked looking at his men.

"No, sir." They answered at the same time.

"Well this is not fuckin' good." Aldo said shaking his head. He spotted a truck on the side of the road. Aldo recognized it as an SS truck. It appeared to be empty though. He walked over slowly as Utivich and Omar were on guard around him. He went to the drivers side and saw the door open. Inside the truck was empty and keys were still in the engine.

"Thats just weird." Aldo mumbled to himself. He pulled the keys from the ignition. If any Nazis came back they weren't going to be able to leave so easily now. Aldo went to the back and climbed in. He saw it was empty with the exception of some supplies.

He called Utivich and Omar into the truck to gather the weapons. Aldo stepped out. He looked around again and thats when he noticed the dead SS uniform wearing body. He walked over to the man. He had a bullet in his chest and another in his head, but there was no gun around. Aldo bent down and touched the bullet holes. Whoever shot him was still close by and that person took the gun with him or her. Aldo leaned over the body and read his name tag. _Private Schmitt._

Aldo stepped away from the body. He waited for Omar and Utivich and then the three men walked back into the forest to continue looking for the missing girl.

Omar thought Zeeva had ran off but that thought was no longer in his mind. He was beginning to think the girl was dead. It just didn't make sense for Zeeva to just run off but Omar was hoping that was the truth. With every step he took he felt more and more like he would never see her again.

Utivich did his best to not think of what actually happened to Zeeva. He knew there were many possibilities. Zeeva could be dead, taken hostage, or just lost. He wasn't sure which of the three were the best but he just hoped she wasn't hurt. He couldn't standing thinking of her being hurt. It made him angry to think of anyone, especially Nazis, hurting her.

* * *

Donny walked ahead of the men. He swung his bat next to his leg to keep his hands busy. He didn't want his nervousness to show to the other men. He didn't care to walk so close to them. The further they were spread out the bigger chance they had at seeing something. He needed to see something. He needed to see a clue or a sign. He just needed to see anything.

"I'm starting to think she just ran off." Kagan said interrupting the silence that had settled between the men.

Donny rolled his eyes, annoyed with the younger mans comment.

"Its a possibility but I don't think she went anywhere." Stiglitz said looking at the American. Stiglitz and Zeeva hadn't spoken much to one another except to be polite. Zeeva was actually intimidated by him. Stiglitz had grown to like Zeeva though. She reminded him of his younger sister back home. It was something Stiglitz had mentioned to her, in German of course, so the other men wouldn't hear. Stiglitz liked to keep his personal business to himself but telling Zeeva this made them feel connected. Stiglitz could only hope Zeeva wouldn't leave without at least saying goodbye to the men.

"It was just a thought." Kagan said clearly offended by Stiglitz disagreement with his statement.

Donny spun around to him. "Why don't ya just shut yer mouth." He said louder than he intended too. Kagan stopped walking as fear washed over his face. None of the other men had seen such an outburst from their Sergeant except when he was killing Nazis. He never showed his anger in any other way but right then Donny was more than angry. Donny needed to kill a Nazi or he felt like he might begin to lose his mind completely.

"I'm sorry, sir." Kagan mumbled unsure what else he should say. He hadn't expected Donny to care. He actually thought Donny would care the least from all the men. Kagan thought about saying this but he knew that would only get himself in more trouble and he was starting to think he was wrong.

Donny turned back around and then men continued to walk but this time everything stated completely silent between them.

* * *

Hirschberg, Wicki, and Zimmerman were the only three men who agreed they didn't think they would find Zeeva. It wasn't because they thought she ran away. It was actually the exact opposite of that. They were sure she hadn't left because she wanted too. They knew she had left because she was forced too and they knew if that was true, she was taken away by SS soldiers. If SS soldiers got a hold of her she was gone. They would never see her again.

They thought she was either murdered or sent off to the camp she was originally going too.

However none of the men mentioned this out loud as they trudged through the forest. None of them wanted the other to confirm what was in their minds because they were all secretly hoping they were wrong. They didn't want to be right, they wanted more than anything to be completely wrong. Zeeva had become their friend and they didn't want anything bad happening to her, ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Now you should review!


	11. Found

**A/N:** I just wanted to say **_I'm so so so so sorry_** for how long this has taken! I wrote this awhile ago actually but my internet broke and I only had it on my computer so there was NO WAY for me to get it on here and I just got it back yesterday but I worked literally _ALL_ day and I was just too exhausted to even think about doing anything other than sleeping. I'm really sorry! So this is really really long, so it makes up for everything. **Please forgive me!**

Please just review and let me know what you think. I would appreciate it.

* * *

Zeeva sat against the tree. She felt so tired and out of breath. Her ribs were hurting her in a way she'd never felt before in her life. She lip finally stopped bleeding but it was swollen. The blood has dried on it, making her lip crack. Her whole body was cold from her clothes being torn and her feet hurt every time she walked. But she knew she had to walk through it because she knew in the end it would all be worth it.

Zeeva took a deep breath and pushed herself up. She looked into the sky and saw it was getting darker by the second. She didn't have anything with her but an empty canteen she stole from the truck and the gun she used to kill Private Schmitt. She started walking again.

As she walked she imagined her family. She thought of her parents and her brothers. She saw Jakob's face smiling at her. He would be proud of her for being strong. She thought of Elijah's voice, which sounded so much like Wicki. His smooth and calm voice that carried so much power that any time Elijah spoke she listened to him. No matter what words came from his mouth she knew he was right about everything.

Zeeva though of her twin brothers Benjamin and Caleb. They had both always been so different from one another. Caleb was the strongest from all her brothers and he loved sports. He was always trying to show off and prove he was the best at anything and everything he did. Even when he failed, he still held his head up high. Benjamin was always in the background, always silent, he always kept to himself. That was what Zeeva loved the most about him. She knew she could be around without having to speak. She knew she could depend on him when she needed him. He was always there for her, even now when Zeeva was completely alone in the French forest.

Zeeva stared down at her feet. She felt her vision becoming blurry. She needed something to focus on. She watched her black boots, left then right then left. One after the other at the same steady speed. She looked up and squinted. She was sure she was completely lost by now. She had no idea where north or south were. She couldn't remember how long she had been walking. She didn't remember what direction the truck was in or if she had managed to go in a circle while she walked.

She strained her ears but heard no sound with the exception of the wind and leaves moving softly in the breeze. She wished she could hear the Lieutenant's voice or feel Donny's stare on her. She wished she could feel Smithson sitting close to her, wanting nothing more than to keep her safe but everything that had become so familiar from the last few weeks seemed to only be a distant memory, like her family.

This was exactly why Zeeva never wanted to join the Basterds in the forest. She never wanted to feel alone again. She didn't want to lose them because she knew she couldn't handle being torn from people she cared about like what happened before.

Zeeva decided to walk faster. She knew if she walked faster she would get some where quicker, where ever that some where was didn't matter to her. She just needed to be somewhere.

Finally the entire sky had been closed in darkness. Zeeva could barely see three feet in front of her. She knew there was no use in walking now. She should stop before she only got herself more lost. Just as she was about to sit she saw something flicker in the distance. She squinted but couldn't see anything more. She walked a few more feet up and saw it flicker again. It was fire. She knew it was a fire. She could smell the wood burning. She felt so cold and wished to be near the fire. She wanted to feel the warmth of it.

She wasn't sure if it was a fire by Nazi officers or, as she could only hope, the Basterds.

* * *

Donny listened as he heard what sounded like a wolf howl in the distance. Everything around him was black now, with the exception of the fire that was beginning to die down. Donny was supposed to let it die a few hours ago but he couldn't. He wouldn't take a chance on missing Zeeva if she happened to be close. If she saw the fire she would come near it. He knew she would. It was the only logical thing to do.

Donny leaned his head against the tree he was resting on. He closed his eyes. He felt so tired suddenly but he wouldn't let himself sleep. His eyelids were doing their best to stay closed but he was fighting with everything in him to stay awake. He looked around at the other men. They were all sleeping like usual. Donny could hear Stiglitz deep snore followed by a soft snore coming from Utivich. Next to Utivich mumbling in his sleep was Hirschberg.

Donny couldn't help but smile slightly to himself looking at all of them. Over the last few years they had become his family. These men meant more to him than any one else in his life had. Then Zeeva came into the picture. Donny was so against her before because he didn't want any one, especially a woman, ruining the family they had created so perfectly with one another. Donny didn't realize then that Zeeva only seemed to make that family better, more full, more like something he was proud of.

Donny wanted all the Basterds and Zeeva to come home with him to Boston. He wanted his neighborhood to meet them, he wanted his friends to know. He wanted everyone to see how perfect they all fit together in the most messed up way possible. But now Donny was starting to think that wouldn't happen. Without Zeeva there seemed to be an empty part in their group now and all of the men missed her. Even the ones who were trying their best to hide, that included Donny the most.

Donny felt his eyes closing and he knew he couldn't fight it anymore. He felt his mind becoming empty. He could tell the fire was slowly dying because he could no longer feel the heat of it against his legs but he didn't bother lighting it again. It was late. Zeeva wouldn't be walking around now anyway. She would have to sleep and rest.

Donny needed his sleep because he knew he had to wake up as early as possible tomorrow to find Zeeva. Even if she was dead he still had to find her. He needed to know what really happened to her. He wouldn't stop until he did. Finally his mind was blank. It was empty. He could sleep. Everything was quiet and still around him.

Suddenly he heard a snapping noise. He opened his eyes. He saw something closer to the fire. He lifted his gun, ready to fire at whatever or whoever it was. It moved closer, slowly. It looked like it was limping. It had to be a person. Donny looked around and saw all the Basterds still sleeping. "Who's there?" He yelled out hoping to not wake the other men incase he was just imagining things.

"Donny?" He heard a soft voice. The face moved closer and he knew exactly who it was. Donny stood up quickly, he felt the blood rush to his head but he didn't care. He walked over, almost right through the fire but he didn't let it bother him. He stood in front of Zeeva now. "I thought it was you guys but I wasn't sure." She said her voice was shaking.

"I thought you were dead." Donny said to her. His voice was like nothing either of them heard before. He sounded scared, really scared. He dropped his gun to the floor knowing he didn't need to use it now. His hands held onto her face as he stared at her. He saw the blood and bruises that covered her face. He saw her swollen lip and her red cheek. Donny was angry about it but he was just relieved she was alive.

"Why would I die when I could just make your life horrible?" Zeeva laughed at the Sargeant. She stared into his eyes. It was the same look he gave her when they first met. He was studying her. He was waiting to see what she would do. He was waiting for her reaction. Zeeva grabbed Donny's face and brought it down to hers, closing the space between their mouths.

Donny pulled away slowly starring at her. Donny wanted to ask her what happened. He wanted to know the truth but he knew he shouldn't ask. If Zeeva wanted to tell him she would. "Do you think you should a doctor?" He asked noticing her wince every time she moved.

"No, I'm fine." Zeeva answered quickly. "I just want to sleep." She told him.

Zeeva laid on her side that wasn't bruised. She felt the pain in her back still but did her best to ignore it. Right then all she wanted to do was sleep. She was tired and exhausted from walking and fighting. She knew she needed to relax and just sleep. Zeeva shivered slightly from the coldness of the wind. Donny had offered her his jacket, the first time ever, but she politely turned him down. She believed a fighting soldier needed a better nights sleep than herself. Zeeva just wished she had her old jacket. She had no idea what happened to it.

Zeeva felt sleep going through her body. She felt herself relax when she felt someone next to her. She felt an arm wrap slowly and gently around her waist so as not to hurt her already bruised bones. Zeeva smiled to herself as she heard Donny's breath from behind her. She felt warmer laying so close to him, his jacket over both of them. Zeeva never thought the dirt would be such a comfortable way to sleep but laying there never felt more perfect in her life.

* * *

Smithson was the first of the Basterds to wake up the next morning. He woke up just before the sun began to rise. He stretched his body out and walked around until the sun was completely in the sky. He then walked back over to the group of guys when he saw the last and the first thing he expected to see, Donny sleeping with Zeeva wrapped in his arms. Smithson wasn't surprised but he was surprised at the same time.

Smithson thought it was obvious what Donny's true feelings were for Zeeva but he did his best to hide them so Smithson thought nothing would ever come from it. Zeeva going missing probably scared Donny into realizing how he really felt. Smithson couldn't help but smile at that small fact. He was almost tempted to wake the other men so everyone could see the truth but he knew that wouldn't be what Zeeva or Donny wanted and Utivich didn't want to offend either them. Donny because, well obviously, Donny scared him and Zeeva because Utivich really cared about her. So he just waited.

Zeeva woke up next. She pushed herself up. She saw him and smiled. "Good morning, Smitty." She said to him happy to know she was back the familiar faces she cared for. She stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed softly. Smithson hugged her back but she winced slightly, in pain. "Its okay." Zeeva said when she noticed the worried look on his face.

"Let me see." Smithson said to her. Zeeva pulled up her shirt slightly. Her entire right side of her ribs had turned purple and blue. "Turn around." He instructed and she listened. He lifted her shirt up further and saw the deep purple bruises on her back. "Don't move but I'm going to touch them, okay?" He said to her. She nodded her head.

Zeeva felt Smithson's cold hands press into her back. She felt pain shoot through her entire body then. She felt dizzy instantly. Smithson ordered her to turn around again and she listened. He touched her ribs softly and then harder. He pressed his fingers in and Zeeva felt like she couldn't handle the pain. She cried out and felt tears coming from her eyes.

Smithson apologized but continued with the poking. Finally he stopped. "Well nothing is broken. I do think you cracked your rig cage. Thats why its bruised so badly." He explained to her. "How does your lip feel?" He asked.

"It hurts slightly." Zeeva answered. "But I can handle it." She said smiling at him. "How do you know all of this, you're not a doctor?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Smithson smiled at her. "Jakob taught me, when he was studying in New York. Medicine was all he talked about, constantly." He explained to her with a light shrug. "I guess its good some of stuck inside my mind because now I get to save his sister. I think its a fair trade." He reasoned.

"Thank you." Zeeva said. She kissed his cheek softly.

Soon the rest of the men had woken. They were all excited and relieved to see Zeeva had returned back to them but none of them dared to ask what actually happened to her. They all just politely said hello and hugged her softly, doing their best to make sure not to cause her any pain but it was difficult. Every time Zeeva moved she felt pain somewhere, whether it was her back or ribs or legs. Her body just ached every where.

Aldo pushed a stick into the fire that was beginning to die down now. Today had been a wasteful day for them but he didn't complain. None of the men had been in the mood to kill Nazis anyway. Plus Aldo knew they couldn't go walking around with Zeeva being in the condition she was in and Aldo was not going to leave her alone, not again. He learned from the last time.

Aldo turned to the Sergeant sitting next to him. "She needs to a doctor or somethin'." He said to him.

"She doesn't want to though." Donny explained to him. "I already tried talking her into seeing one yesterday but she refused to even talk about it." Donny shrugged not sure what else the men could do to try to keep her safe now.

"Well we're gonna take her to some doc, she needs to see one. I already talked to Utivich and he said shes hurt badly." Aldo told him. "And Utivich may not be a doctor but he's the smartest one from all of us, so I think its in everyone's best interest, 'specially the girl, to take his advice."

"How does Utivich even know if shes that hurt?" Donny asked knowing he hadn't even seen where she was hurt. He hadn't dared asked her to see her wounds. He thought it was too personal.

"Donny, don't be stupid." Aldo said annoyed with his Sergeant. "He obviously examined the girl. He told me about it earlier. Hes worried about her." Donny listened to Aldo but his words didn't seem to enter his mind properly as Aldo continued to explain. Donny felt something boiling inside him, in the pit of his stomach, something that felt like jealousy and he didn't like feeling that at all. "God dammit, are you listening?" Aldo said waving his hand in front of Donny's face.

"Of course I'm listening." Donny lied snapping out of his thoughts.

"Alright, then we'll leave tomorrow. It shouldn't take more than a day or two." Aldo stood up and walked away from the fire. Aldo laid on the ground and soon Donny could hear his snoring.

Donny put the fire out now. He looked to where Zeeva was sleeping. He saw Utivich on one side of her and Wicki on the other side. Both of them had their guns in the hands, ready to attack of they were suddenly woken up from their sleep.

Donny felt jealousy again as he saw Zeeva stir slightly and move closer to Utivich. He knew he shouldn't really be surprised by that. Zeeva got closest with Utivich first. They were always with each other but Donny just thought things were different. Zeeva had been the one who kissed him the night before. Didn't that mean anything?

Donny shook his head of these thoughts as he laid down. He didn't need anything getting inside his mind while he was here. The thing he needed to think about was killing Nazis and only that, nothing more especially anything involving women. That was what caused him so many problems back home in Boston.

* * *

Zeeva sat up and saw the rest of the men were sleeping. Zeeva stood slowly and stepped around Wicki. She saw Donny sleeping on the ground. Zeeva wished she had fallen asleep next to him the night before but she wasn't sure about his feelings towards her. She wished Donny had been like all the men in her life before. They had always been so easy to figure out and so easy to understand. The Bear Jew was anything but easy to figure out. He kept himself well guarded from the world around him. Zeeva never saw behind the guard except when she found their camp. Thats when she saw there was so much more to him than she would have guessed.

Zeeva sat quietly on the ground waiting until all the men had woken up. Once everyone had stretched and had something to eat Aldo began to speak. "The other day when we all went looking for Zeeva, me and Omar and Utivich wandered out onto a road. Now normally I would suggest we move away from this road but we need food and this road is most likely gonna have a house or somethin' eventually in its path." Zeeva felt her stomach tighten and she knew she couldn't go to that road. She couldn't go back to that town. "I need to get in contact with a few people so we can decide on the next part of our plan." He explained. "Now lets go." He began walking.

"I think its best of I stay here." Zeeva said softly. The men turned to her. "Ich will nicht zu verlassen. (**I don't want to leave.**)" She turned to Wicki hoping he would show her some sort of support. "Diese Stadt ist mit SS-Offizieren besetzt.(**That town is filled with SS officers.**)" She explained to him.

He nodded his head slowly and turned to the Lieutenant. "She said that town over there is filled with Nazis." He said to him. "She doesn't want to go."

"Now listen carefully, Zeeva, we're not gonna leave ya here again." Aldo said firmly to her. "Ain't no way in hell we're letting you stay." He ordered her. Zeeva stared at him shocked by his direct order but also angered by the fact he believed he could order her around. She wasn't one of his officers. She hadn't enlisted in the Basterds to be told what to do. She wasn't going to just listen to what he told her. "You understand that?" He asked when she hadn't spoken to him yet.

Zeeva narrowed her eyes at him. "Ich gehe nirgendwohin. (**I'm not going anywhere.**)" She said bluntly. "Ich will nicht. Ich habe nicht, um Ihnen zuzuhören! (**I won't. I don't have to listen to you!**)" She yelled at him knowing he couldn't understand her but she didn't care. Stiglitz and Wicki stared at her in shock that she would even go against what Aldo ordered directly. "Sie versuchten, mich zu töten, und ich werde nicht durch das wieder gehen. (**They tried to kill me and I won't go through that again.**)" She said as she held back the tears that had tried to hard to come out within the last few days.

Aldo stared at her in silence. He had no idea what she just said to him but he was sure it had something to do with her not going into the town. He turned to Donny. "Go talk some sense into that girl." He told him softly. Donny looked at him confused as to why Aldo had told him of all the men to speak with her. "Go on for fucks sake." Aldo said annoyed by Donny not responding to his command.

Donny turned to Zeeva and saw the anger in her face. He did not want to talk to her at that exact moment. He walked over slowly. He grabbed her by the arm softly and pulled her away from the other men. They all turned away doing their best to pretend they weren't listening or couldn't hear. "Whats wrong?" Donny asked her.

"I can't go there. They saw me and they know I'm a Jew." She told him softly. "If they see me again, they're going to kill me. I know they will." She said hoping Donny would understand.

Donny saw the fear in her eyes. He knew she really believed her life was in danger but Donny also knew better than to go against Lieutenant Aldo. That was something he didn't want to do. "We can't leave you here alone, you know that." Donny bent further down so only she could hear him speak. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it. I promise you." He said to her. Zeeva looked into his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth but she also knew Donny couldn't protect her from everything. "Come on, lets go." He said turning and he began walking.

Zeeva watched him for a few seconds but then started walking. She gave Lieutenant Aldo a dirty look as she walked past him but he seemed to be smirking slightly. He always got his way when it came to the Basterds and as much as Zeeva hated it, she had become one of them.

Zeeva held the small hand gun tightly in her hand. Just knowing it was in her hands instantly made her feel safer but she was still scared. She was still worried of being seen by an SS officer. She knew if they were caught then they would be killed. She walked slower than the rest of the men on purpose. She hoped if she was too slow Aldo would give in and leave her behind but it didn't have any affect on him because every time Zeeva slowed Kagan and Omar walked slower. They stayed behind her even if she stopped walked completely.

Soon they had approached a road. Zeeva recognized it and knew she had driven past it in the truck with Private Schmitt only a few days before. She shuddered slightly to herself as she remembered what Private Schmitt had attempted to do to her. She hated him more than any other person in the world. She was happy she had shot him. Zeeva knew men like him didn't deserve live.

Zeeva felt her legs begin to hurt. They were still tired and weak from the fight with the German officer. She stopped for a few seconds to rest them. Stiglitz turned to her. "Bist du okay?(**Are you okay?**)" He asked seeming deeply concerned. Zeeva nodded her head and forced a smile at him. "Ich dachte deutschen Frauen waren stärker. (**I thought German women were stronger.**)" He said jokingly to her. Zeeva laughed softly. She stood up and began walk again. She walked faster this time to catch up with the rest of the men.

They continued to walk and soon a small house came into view. It was the smallest house Zeeva had ever seen in her whole life. The men stopped walking now. "This is what we're gonna do." Aldo said as the men gathered around him. "Zeeva, you go up there and tell em you were gonna visit your brother, who is an SS officer, but yer car broke down on the road. Just get em out the house and once they're gone we'll go in." He told her.

"That doesn't sound safe." Utivich interrupted before Zeeva could speak up.

"Do you have a better idea?" Aldo asked him bitterly.

"I'll do it." Zeeva said not wanting to cause any problems between the men. "I'll be fine." She said to Utivich before she continued walking towards the house.

She walked up onto the shaky porch and knocked on the door softly. A girl only a few years younger than her opened the door. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes but her face looked dirty. "Sprechen Sie deutsch? (**Do you speak German?**)" She asked. The girl stared at her blankly. "Do you speak English?" She asked and the girl nodded slowly. Zeeva repeated the story Aldo instructed her to say and the girl smiled at her.

"Come in, my papa is going to be home soon." She said softly and held the door open for her. Zeeva stepped in and saw the house was empty with the exception of a few bags resting in the corner of the room. She realized the house was abandoned. This girl must not really live here. Zeeva turned around to face her. When she did she saw the girl had a gun in her hand and it was pointed directly at Zeeva's face.


	12. Questions

**A/N: **Hey readers, I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and to keep them coming please! I would love to hear more opinions.

Please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Come in, my papa is going to be home soon." She said softly and held the door open for her. Zeeva stepped in and saw the house was empty with the exception of a few bags resting in the corner of the room. She realized the house was abandoned. This girl must not really live here. Zeeva turned around to face her. When she did she saw the girl had a gun in her hand and it was pointed directly at Zeeva's face.

Zeeva took a step back. She felt her heart pounding in her chest now. "What are doing?" She asked the young girl. She felt her body shaking. She wished more than anything at that moment to pull out her own gun but she knew she would never be able to shoot this girl.

"You stupid Nazi slime come in my country and expect everyone to be nice to you but I won't let it happen anymore. My family is dead because of the Nazis." She said. Zeeva saw her hands shaking. This girl was just as scared as Zeeva was.

"I'm not a Nazi." Zeeva told her hoping she would believe her.

"Of course you're not, not anymore right?" She said angrily at her. "Every one is a Nazi when Hitler is looking but the moment you see a Jew who wants to defend herself, you're not a Nazi anymore. Are you?" She asked shaking her head at her.

"I'm a Jew." Zeeva said to her. She took a step forward to the girl. "I lied because I didn't want you to hurt me. I promise, I'm a Jew." Zeeva said. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the gold chain was hanging around her neck. The gold Star of David shined in the candle light of the small house. "I promise. I'm not lying." She said begging now. The girl stared at her for a few moments but then put the gun down. "My name is Zeeva Hornstein. I'm from Germany and I came to France to escape the Nazis." She admitted to her.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Josephine Halper." She said putting the gun down on the only table in the room. She held out her hand and Zeeva shook it slowly. "Why did you come here?" She asked.

"Can you help me and my friends?" Zeeva asked.

"Who are your friends?" Josephine asked her as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"The Basterds." Zeeva answered her. She saw Josephines expressed change. Zeeva guessed she had heard something about the Basterds before, of course she did. Everyone knew who the Basterds where, even if they were in hiding. Rumors spread more quickly than facts and everyone loved hearing rumors about the Basterds. Mostly because no one believed they could really exist but they did. "Will you help us?" Zeeva asked her.

Josephine stared at her as she took a long drag from her cigarette. Josephine was more mature for her age than Zeeva would have expected but she wasn't surprised. Thats what war did to young girls. It forced them to become women quickly. It forced them to accept things they never knew about before. It forced them to do things the never dreamed they would even consider before. "Bring them in here." Josephine said finally.

Zeeva walked out the small home. She walked over to where the group of men were hiding in the trees. She quickly explained to them everything Josephine had told her. The men seemed skeptical but Zeeva explained how she admitted to Josephine who she really was they were willing to follow her to the house. Zeeva walked in with the men behind her. Josephine stood in the middle of the room and stared at each of them.

"Personne ne parle le français? (Does anyone speak French?)" She asked. The men all turned their heads to Utivich now. He stepped forward to her. She began speaking to him. Every one listened and waited to see what the two of them were talking about. Utivich shook his head a few times but didn't speak until Josephine had gone completely silent. He turned toward the men.

"She said we can stay here as long as we need to. The floorboards move and theres room underneath them if we ever need to hide from someone but she said no ever comes through here, which is why shes been living here for so long. She also said she only has food for the next day or two." Utivich explained to them. "And she needs more wood for the stove." He said pointing to the small source that was producing the little heat that warmed up the tiny house.

Aldo cleared his throat. "Well tonight I want ya'll to get a good nights sleep, inside for the first time in months." He said patting one of the Basterds lightly on the back. "So Me, Omar, and Kagan will go to get some wood. Wicki and Stiglitz, put on those God-damned Nat-zi uniforms and go into town. See if you get some food from somewhere and bring back as much as possible. Hirschberg and Zimmerman, I want one of you in the front and the other in back looking out for any sign of anything." Aldo ordered his men. "Everyone should be back inside before the sun has set completely." Aldo told them. He turned and the other men followed him out the house.

Zeeva looked at Donny and Utivich as they stood, silently unsure of what exactly they were supposed to do. "I have a few blankets if you want to use them." Josephine said to them once it had been silence in the house for a few minutes.

"That would be nice." Zeeva said smiling at her. Josephine walked to a door in the corner. She opened it and pulled out a few blankets. Zeeva took them from her and laid them on the hard wood floor so it wasn't so cold. Donny sat leaning against the wall in silence. Utivich looked around unsure what to do.

"Well, I am going to sleep now. Good night." Josephine said. She used a stick from the corner and hit it lightly on the ceiling above them. When she did a rope fell lose. She grabbed it and pulled it down. As she did a ladder slid out leading to a small area that was hidden. She climbed up the ladder and the used the same rope to bring it back up. There was no way for anyone to get to her now. She shut the ceiling off, leaving her completely invisible to everyone else in the house.

"That was weird." Utivich said still staring at the ceiling. He looked as if he was trying to figure out what exactly happened. "Anyway." He walked towards the door. "I'm going to wait outside with the other guys." He said taking a gun with him. "An extra pair of eyes always helps." He said before closing the door.

Zeeva watched him and secretly wished he hadn't left her. She turned toward Donny who seemed to be having a staring contest with the baseball bat in his hands. Zeeva walked around the room pretending to look at the walls but all she could think of was how she was completely alone with Donny now. She heard Donny clear his throat. She turned to him and waited to see if was going to say anything but he remained silent. Zeeva let out a long breath not knowing what else to do.

Zeeva finally decided on sitting next to the Sergeant. She leaned against the wall. "Can I see your bat?" She asked. Donny handed it to her without saying anything. Zeeva brought it closer to her face. She read the different names engraved in the bat. She saw the blood on it had dried mostly and now stained the bat. It would never return to the original color it was. She handed it back to Donny. "Do you ever wish you had stayed in Boston?" Zeeva said turning to face him now.

Donny stared at her as he thought about the question. Donny had many times thought of how his life would be different if he had decided to stay home but he couldn't imagine it. It just wasn't meant. "Nah, I'm fine here. This is what I was supposed to do." He explained simply. Zeeva nodded her head slowly because she understood what he meant. Donny knew this was his time to ask a question, something he had been thinking about. It was something that had been on his mind and he hated to admit it to himself, let alone out loud right then. "So whats going on between you and Utivich?" He asked.

Zeeva looked at him confused but then realized he was asking out of curiosity. She also knew he was probably asking because he was jealous in some strange way. She held back a smile on her lips. "Smithson knew my brother, Jakob." She answered him. "Jakob lived in New York and they were friends. They went to school together for a few years but then Jakob came back home, to Germany." She explained to him. She didn't go into any more detail of the real relationship between Jakob and Smithson. It wasn't her place and she promised him not to say anything. Zeeva thought carefully. "Why did you ask?" She asked wanting Donny to admit the truth to her out loud. She wanted to hear him say what he was feeling.

Donny shrugged but Zeeva remained silent watching him still. "I was just wonderin'." Donny mumbled to her. Zeeva felt a smile on her face. Donny moved closer to her now. Their shoulders were touching one anothers. Zeeva loved how his body felt against hers. It made her believe things were going to be fine and everything was going to be okay once the war ended. "Can I see what happened to you?" Donny asked knowing it wasn't the exact question to ask a woman but he needed to see what she went through. He needed to know, in some form, where her pain was. He needed to know, no matter how bad it was. "If you don't mind, of course." Donny added quickly hoping he didn't sound too aggressive with her. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry." Zeeva said to him. She changed her position for against the wall to facing the Bear Jew now. She un-tucked the torn shirt from her trousers and pulled it up to under her chest. Her stomach was completely exposed to him. Zeeva knew it wasn't a big deal but she had never shown herself in any way to someone that she had been attracted too. She was always covered up. She always dressed and acted like a lady. She tried not to imagine how her parents and brothers would react if they saw her right at that moment.

Donny's eyes filled with anger instantly. He stared at her bruised ribs and it only made him to kill more Nazis than he already had. He lifted his arm slowly. His fingers touched the swollen and discolored skin. He waited to see if Zeeva would move away from his touch but she didn't. She remained perfectly still. His fingers were cold against her skin and caused her to shiver slightly. Donny placed his hand back on his lap. Zeeva pulled her shirt back down. Donny looked into her face and saw she was ashamed of what happened to her. "Is that all that happened?" He asked thinking of the only thing worse a man could do to a woman other than murder.

Zeeva knew exactly what Donny was asking about. She knew she got away lucky. The German man had tried his best to force himself on her but she had been stronger than him. She survived and she wasn't a victim of his. "Thats all." She said answered him. It was the truth but she felt like she was still lying. She wouldn't admit to him what almost happened. It would only make him angrier and she didn't want him to be angry.

They became silent again as they both stared at one another not having anything else to say. Zeeva felt her stomach turning as she felt a need to reach over and touch Donny in any way. It was something she had never experienced before in her life. She did her best to fight the urge but it was slowly beginning to take over her mind. She leaned over and placed her lips against his. Donny seemed surprised at first by her action but he reacted quickly. He grabbed her head with his hands and held her close to him.

Zeeva tilted her head slightly and she felt the kiss become deeper than she ever could have imagined. She felt Donny push his tongue into her mouth. She tasted the cigarettes that he smoked but it didn't bother her. She could smell his natural scent wrap around the air that surrounded her. She felt relaxed with him so close to her. It felt so natural she never wanted to break away from him but then she heard voices from outside the doors and windows.

They both quickly returned to their reality. They remembered they were two Jewish people hiding in a house in Nazi occupied France. They pulled away from each other slowly. Zeeva felt slightly embarrassed but she knew what she did was the right thing to do inside her heart. She looked into his eyes and she knew Donny felt the same way about her. Zeeva leaned back against the house just as the rest of the Basterds walked in.

They stopped in their steps almost instantly. They looked between Zeeva and Donny who were both sitting silently like nothing had changed between them. It seemed like all the men knew exactly what happened without there even needing to be sign somewhere. Zeeva felt her skin turn a shade darker. She did her best to ignore it but she couldn't stop the burning feeling on her skin. "Did you get everything we need?" Donny asked finally ending the silence that had set in the air between all of them.

"We got some stuff, not everything we need just yet." Aldo said walking fully into the house now. The other men followed behind and spread out on the floor to sit or sleep. "We have to find a phone tomorrow, some how. We gotta get in contact to talk about next step, remember?" He reminded Donny.

Donny knew Aldo was talking about getting Zeeva to see a doctor. "I know." Donny said nodding his head. After looking at her ribs he knew she needed a doctor. They were still swollen and he knew it hurt her to even move at all. "We'll leave first thing in the morning." Donny said to his Lieutenant.

Donny laid down like the rest of the men. He listened and soon everything was completely silent. He turned to his side and Zeeva was laying there. He ran his hand lightly over her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly. He had not meant to wake her up. She moved closer to him then. She kissed his cheek lightly and rested her head against his chest. Donny wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	13. Headquarters

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter, if you did! I appreciate it. Please read this and review, again. I would love it. I'm trying to make the chapters longer so it might be awhile until the next one, and by awhile I mean maybe a week, at the longest. But I'll try my best.

:)

* * *

Zeeva and the Basterds all said their goodbyes and thank you's to Josephine, for her letting them stay in the small house for one night. Soon they were walking back in the forest but they stayed close enough so they could follow the road still. Zeeva felt uncomfortable with it and still didn't want to return to the village but Aldo completely ignored her when ever she tried to speak with him.

Zeeva walked slowly, behind all the men. She felt her back hurting worse than it had the day before but she didn't mention it to anyone. Utivich turned and noticed she was last. He stopped walking and waited until she was next to him. He stood next to her for some time before speaking.

"Where are you hurt at?" He asked glancing in her direction and then turning forward.

"I'm fine." Zeeva replied to him quickly. She didn't want him to know how she actually felt.

"You're a liar." Utivich mumbled.

"Don't speak to me like that." Zeeva said loudly. This caused a few of the men to turn around and look at them. Zeeva didn't think Donny heard because he didn't look their way. She hadn't meant to be so loud and she didn't want Donny thinking anything about her and Utivich. She turned to him. "I'm fine." She said softly walking closer to him now. "Just forget it, okay?" She begged him.

"I'm not going to do that." He said simply staring at the ground. "You need to see a doctor, or something."

"No, I don't." She told him angrily.

"Well, let me see your back then." He said and stopped walking. Zeeva stood in front of him with her arms crossed. She wasn't going to show him her back because she believed it would probably look worse. Utivich shook his head slowly. "I know its worse. I can see it, you're walking differently. You're really hurt." He told her sounding more worried than anything else.

"I know." She said as she felt tears in her eyes. "But...I don't want to cause problems for the men. Its not fair." She explained to him.

"When we get into town, you need to see a doctor." Utivich told her. "The Lieutenant is going to force you too, whether you want to or not." He told and he started walking again. Zeeva followed behind him remaining silent this time. She knew he was right. If Aldo had decided on something there wasn't anything Zeeva could say to him that would change his mind.

The Basterds walked into what looked like a normal house but it was actually a secret hideout for American soldiers. Aldo didn't explain how he knew about or why they were there. He ordered them all to stay in one room and he disappeared into another area.

Aldo returned a few minutes later. "Alright men and woman." He said nodding at Zeeva slightly. "I got our next area we're going to be going into. Its a little close to Paris but that shouldn't be a problem for now." He began to explain. "So we're going to be staying here for a few days to fully rest up and get enough supplies. While we are here, you," Aldo pointed at Zeeva, "are going to the doctor. I don't wanna hear one word of objection. Got it?" He asked her. Zeeva nodded her head quickly.

* * *

Zeeva sat silently on the cold silver table. She knew it wasn't an actual doctors office, or if the guy there was even a real doctor but she knew she had to do what Aldo said. Suddenly a man walked into the room. He was wearing a white jacket but other than that he had nothing on that would suggest he was a doctor. "J'ai besoin de vous enlever votre chemise." He said to her.

"I don't understand." Zeeva said slowly.

His eyes went wide for a moment, probably surprised by her German accent. She knew it wasn't common. "Please, take off shirt." He said slowly making sure to pronounce each word.

Zeeva nodded her head and did as she was told. She winced and moved as she felt him touching her back. His fingers checking to see if anything was broken. He moved to the front of her. Zeeva suddenly felt ashamed. She tried to convince herself it was fine because he was some sort of doctor but she still felt like it was wrong. The doctor did the same thing in the front. Finally at the end he wrapped her body up tightly. It was harder for her to breath but he explained it help to make sure nothing else got worse.

Utivich had been right, nothing was seriously hurt. She just needed time and rest to heal properly. Zeeva was grateful the Basterds were staying in the small house for the time being. Zeeva walked out and saw only the Lieutenant standing there. "Where did every one else go?" She asked feeling tired and wanting to sleep in a normal bed for the first time in many months.

"I sent 'em to their rooms. You're in room 4." He answered. "We're sharin'." He said as Zeeva turned to find the door with the number that matched it.

"Okay." She said to him and began walking. She saw room 4 was at the end of the hall. She opened the door and saw it was empty. She noticed her bag sitting on the bed. She walked in and sat on the bed. She noticed two doors. She walked over to one and opened it. She sat it was a closet and inside it was filled with random clothes. She figured they belonged to whoever used to live there. She turned and was going to walk over to it when it opened.

Donny stepped out. He looked at her and Zeeva felt her heart slightly speed up in her chest. "Hey, are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Zeeva answered. She couldn't help but notice how different Donny looked without all the material from his jacket and shirt as he usually wore. His muscles were more noticeable and he looked larger, if that was possible. "So are you staying in this room too?" She asked. Zeeva had assumed that only the men were sharing rooms but it seemed she was wrong.

"Yeah, I am." He nodded his head slowly. He sat on the bed watching her. "If you want, I can go stay with one of the other guys. Or I could switch rooms with Utivich." He offered.

"Its fine." Zeeva answered shrugging. She walked over and sat next to him. "I'm really tired. I just want to sleep." She admitted. Zeeva took off the jacket she had on. She walked around to the other side of the bed. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed. She pulled the blanket over her. It felt good to lay in a bed and just relax. She wasn't worried about being caught by anyone and it felt good.

She felt the bed shift as Donny climbed in next to her. She turned to face him and saw he was laying on his back. Zeeva moved closer to him. She wanted to feel his body next to her. She felt Donny move slightly and he was closer to her. Donny wrapped his arm around her body holding her. She felt him lean down and kiss her head lightly. "Good night." He said softly to her.

"Good night." She said to him.

"Can I tell you something." He said. Zeeva turned her head and looked up at him. "I know its selfish to say but I'm glad this war started 'cos without it, I'd never met you." He said to her. Zeeva smiled at him now. She moved her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. She enjoyed kissing him more than any other man she'd kissed before. He grabbed her face with his hands and deepened the kiss.

Zeeva wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Donny's hands run over her body lightly. She was grateful the doctor had wrapped her up so tightly or else even the slightest touch would hurt and Zeeva wanted Donny's hands on her right then. Donny moved his mouth to her neck and kissed her softly. She couldn't believe how gentle he was with her but she was enjoying it.

Donny rolled over so his body was over hers. Zeeva wrapped her legs around him. She felt Donny grind his hips into hers. Zeeva felt a small moan escape her mouth. Donny looked down at her with a surprised look on his face. Zeeva felt her cheeks turn slightly red. Donny began to smirk at her. "I'm embarrassed now." She admitted as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Donny brushed her hair out of her face. "Don't be." He said forcing her to look at him. He kissed her again. "We should go to sleep now anyway." He said moving so they were laying next to one another now. Zeeva turned on her side and she felt Donny move behind her. His arm wrapped around her waist and held her close to him. Soon they were both sleeping.

The next morning Zeeva woke up and Donny was still sleeping. She slowly got out of the bed. She got dressed again and walked out the room. She went to the area that looked like a kitchen. She noticed Utivich sitting by himself, eating slowly. She walked over and sat across from him. "Good morning." She said smiling at him. Another man walked in then and placed a plate in front of her before disappearing out of the room.

"Yeah, _good_ morning." Utivich said smiling at her. Zeeva looked at him confused. "This house has pretty thin walls." He said leaning closer to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused but then she realized what he was referring too. She felt her cheeks turn red. "That was nothing." She said shrugging off his comment.

"Sure." He smiled at her. Just then a few of the other Basterds walked in. Zeeva felt like burying her face in her hands but she knew it was useless.


	14. Authors Note

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for not updating for the last month or however long its been. I've been going though some personal stuff. I haven't really had time to write the drive to write. I'm sorry but I do plan on continuing my stories. I'm just too busy at the moment. Hopefully I can get back to writing within the next week since things are beginning to return to normal for me.

Again, I'm really sorry. So just be patient and I'll finish writing soon. I promise.


	15. Lost

**A/N: **I just want to apologize, like I did a few weeks ago about my lack of updates. Its been forever, I know that. I'm sorry! Seriously. I've just been dealing with a lot of things but I've had some time recently to write. So I'm going to keep updating as much as possible as things begin to go back to normal. Sorry. Honestly. Anyway, just read on.

So this chapter is very important, even though some of it may not seem like it. This is rated M. I'm not going to change my entire story rating but just so EVERYONE knows. Its for mature audiences, so if you don't want to read it just skip through the second half.

Review! Please!

* * *

The next few days passed and Zeeva wished they lasted longer but she knew the Basterds had to keep on with their mission. She sat on the silver table waiting for the doctor to come in. Lieutenant Aldo told her if the doctor didn't approve her to leave then they were leaving her behind.

The Doctor took off the wrap. Zeeva felt her lungs expand to how they normally felt. She waited as the doctor touched her back, stomach, and ribs. It didn't hurt it her too bad. She knew it was still bruised. Zeeva looked down at it and saw that it was almost completely cleared now. She wondered how her back looked.

"How does your back feel?" The Doctor asked standing in front of her now.

"It feels good." She said knowing it was true.

"I'll talk to Lieutenant Aldo about you." He said and walked out the room.

Zeeva put her clothes back on and walked out. She went to her room and saw that Donny still wasn't back from the mission the Basterds had gone on earlier. She put the extra clothes she now had in her bag. She slipped her feet into her boots just as she heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." Zeeva called softly.

The door opened and Aldo entered. "So I have good news and bad news for ya." He said as he sat next to her on the bed. "The good news is that the Doc said you're fine and you can leave with us." He smiled at her. "The bad news is that I don't know what happened with the men that left earlier. They were supposed to be back a few hours ago." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Zeeva asked as she felt panic enter her mind. Donny and Utivich were in the group of men that left, not that the other Basterds didn't matter but she didn't know what she would do if they never came back. "Of course they're coming back. They probably just ran into some small problem." She shrugged lightly trying to think positively but knowing it was probably worse than she wanted to admit.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Aldo patted her shoulder lightly. "I'll be back when I find out what happened." He told her doing his best to sound reassuring but he didn't believe himself.

Zeeva laid back down on the bed. She felt tears in her eyes. She tried to remember who had left earlier. She knew Donny and Utivich had, along with them was Kagan, Wicki, and Zimmerman. She felt relieved at least knowing that Hugo was still there. She needed someone she still felt close to, to be with her, even if it was selfish for her think that way about the men.

Zeeva wiped her tears away but every time she did more just came. She knew her eyes were red and most likely puffy but she didn't care. She felt exhausted from everything she was thinking about. She soon felt her eyes close as sleep over took her mind.

* * *

Zeeva suddenly felt something touch her. She opened her eyes quickly and was staring into a pair of brown eyes that she recognized instantly. "Ich war so Angst um dich. Ich dachte, du wärst tot, für immer verloren. Gott sei Dank, Sie sind in Ordnung. (**I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead, gone forever. Thank God you are fine.**)" Zeeva said quickly as she sat up.

Donny stared at her. "I have no idea what you just said." He reminded her.

Zeeva smiled at him. "I'm glad you are fine now." She said as she grabbed him and brought his mouth to hers. Donny reacted quickly. His tongue entered her mouth and massaged against hers but there was something different about it. He seemed to need her more than when he had kissed her the first few times. Donny ran his hands against her body and she felt herself growing hotter with every touch.

He pushed her shirt up and his fingers rubbed her stomach softly. Donny moved so his body was on hers now. His hips grinded into hers. She felt how hard he was above her. It was something that she didn't expect. She felt her breath get stuck in her throat. Donny pulled away and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked concern in his voice now.

"I've never done this before." She admitted to him.

He nodded slowly. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked. She nodded quickly knowing she was more than sure about her decision. "I'll be careful, I promise." He told her smiling softly. He leaned down kissing her again, more softly this time. His hands carefully removed her shirt. His lips and tongue ran softly and slowly over her neck and chest then.

Zeeva felt her body responding to his actions in ways she never felt before. She quickly removed Donny's shirt. Zeeva stared at his chest amazed by how he looked. She'd never seen any one like him. Donny moved his mouth to hers, sucking her into a kiss. She felt his hands playing with the buttons on her pants and soon they were gone from her body.

She felt his fingers move softly between her legs as they touched softly. She felt her body temperature rising and her breath becoming short. Her moans echoed through the room and she didn't care if the other men could hear anymore. She felt a tingling feeling going through her body. She knew she needed him then. Zeeva rolled and was suddenly on top of him. She continued to kiss him as her hands worked on his belt and removed his hands.

Zeeva reached down and felt how hard he was. She heard a deep growl come his voice and it made a smile come to her face. Donny then grabbed her by the hips and turned her over so he was on top her again. Zeeva felt him push himself into her. She couldn't stop the loud moan of pain mixed with pleasure that came from her mouth. Zeeva soon felt the pain going away as he continued to push himself inside her slowly and then faster.

She felt her muscles becoming tense and reacting in a way that she couldn't control. She felt an explosion of heat erupt from between her legs and go through her entire body as Donny's name came from her throat. She soon felt Donny's body have the reaction as she did. He fell onto her chest lightly. Both of them breathing deeply as they tried to regain their breath. Zeeva looked at Donny. She leaned over and kissed him softly again.

It was at that moment Zeeva seemed to remember the other men. She thought of the men who left and wondered if they were all safe like Donny was now. She sat up and looked at him. "What happened today?" She asked as she brought the blanket up to cover her exposed chest. Donny looked at her but he didn't speak. "I want to know the truth. I have to know." She said begging him now.

"We were ambushed by some Nazis." He shrugged lightly. "We didn't expect them to be there, which is why it took us so long to return back." He answered.

"What about the other men?" Zeeva asked but what she really wanted to know was mostly about Utivich and Wicki now. She was worried about them. They were just as important to her as Donny was but just in a different way. "Are they all safe?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Wicki is fine." Donny answered. "Utivich has a few cuts and bruises but other than that hes fine too. He was a little worried about you but Aldo told him about what the doctor said." Donny said to her. "But Kagan and Zimmerman...well..." Donny shook his head. "They didn't make it." He said softly.

"How did you three get away?" Zeeva asked.

"One of the nazi soldiers told Utivich they knew about the dirty Jewish whore we had with us now and that the Jew Hunter was looking for her. When they said that he just lost it." Donny said and there was still shock in his voice like he wasn't there to witness it. "I've never seen him act like that...it makes me think if he hadn't reacted like that we might not have made it out." He shook his head as if he was shaking the thoughts from his mind. "Anyway, thats why he was so worried when we got back." Donny explained. "Its not safe for you to be with us anymore." Donny told her.

"I'm not leaving any of you." She said firmly. "I don't care what Hans Landa has to say. I want to stay with you, all of you." She told him simply. "I won't be left behind." She said to him. Donny looked at her knowing she wasn't going to give up on the fight. She wouldn't leave them at all, no matter what any of them said.


End file.
